Une preuve à dix dollars
by filament-de-lune
Summary: Un corps est retrouvé et l'équipe de Lisbon doit ABSOLUMENT trouver le coupable du meurtre  s'il y a meurtre  car une pression supérieure leur tombe sur le nez. De plus, Lisbon semble préoccupée...  Jisbon
1. Chapter 1

Hello ! (de LU)

Je vais commencer par ceci : **MERCI** à tout ceux qui me lisent et/ou me laissent des reviews.

Me revoici avec une nouvelle enquête qui tient sur _4 chapitres_ (et cette fois-ci, il n'y aura pas de bonus ou de rajoute quelconque, je ne me laisserai pas influencer ^^).

J'espère avoir progressé par rapport à « Du genre 'champagne' » et surtout, j'espère que vous comprendrez tout !

**Disclaimer (ça fait longtemps que je n'en ai pas fait) :**

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à Bruno Heller (sapristi!), je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant mes histoires (juste le droit d'être connue ! ou pas ^^),… Patrick Jane est à moi ! Oups ! Pardon… petite erreur de parcours. Je disais donc, rien est à moi, tout est aux autres, bla bla bla…

Sur ce, je vous souhaite une _agréable_ lecture.

**Une preuve à dix dollars**

**Chapitre 1**

- Comment vous avez su qu'elle s'appelait Nicole ?

- C'était marqué dans ses yeux noisettes.

Allongé sur le canapé du bureau de Lisbon, les mains croisées sur le ventre, Jane la regardait taper son rapport de fin d'enquête.

- Sérieusement…

- Mais je suis sérieux.

Lisbon se mit à rire et mit le point final à son paragraphe. Jane sourit en entendant son rire. Il aimait bien la voir détendue.

- C'est bon, j'ai fini. Allez, dites-moi la vérité, Jane.

Il s'assit, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans ses mains.

- La vérité.

Lisbon soupira en feignant l'agacement.

- Vous êtes nul.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit.

- La vérité, c'est que sur la photo où on voit Nicole assise à table regardant une tasse, si on se concentre bien sur ses yeux, on y voit le reflet de la tasse. Et devinez ce qui est écrit dessus ?

- Ah…, comprit Lisbon. 'Nicole'. C'est perspicace.

- C'est tout moi.

- Prétentieux…

- J'arrive au mauvais moment ? demanda alors une voix dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Hightower regardait alternativement Jane et Lisbon avec son habituel air mi-sérieux, mi-suspicieux.

- Non, madame, je viens justement de terminer le rapport, déclara Lisbon.

- Très bien, vous passerez me le déposer dans mon bureau quand vous aurez cinq minutes.

Lisbon fronça les sourcils. Quand elle aurait cinq minutes ? Elle avait plus de cinq minutes devant elle elle venait de terminer une enquête.

- J'ai déjà du travail pour vous, Lisbon. Je viens de recevoir un coup de téléphone, un corps a été retrouvé à Culver City. Je n'ai pas encore l'identité de la victime mais d'après le médecin légiste qui est déjà sur les lieux, l'homme serait mort en tombant sur un objet métallique.

- Alors ce n'est pas nécessairement un meurtre, remarqua Jane.

- Le médecin légiste déterminera avec quelle force la victime s'est cognée la tête et il pourra en déduire si on l'a poussée ou si elle est tombée toute seule. C'est un meurtre potentiel.

- J'y vais tout de suite, je contacte mon équipe, déclara Lisbon en se levant.

- Oh, vous n'êtes pas drôle, Madeleine…, se plaignit Jane. J'voulais emmener Lisbon au cinéma.

- Quoi ? S'étonna la jeune femme en dévisageant le consultant.

- Je ne vous l'avais pas dit ?

Hightower posa son regard interrogateur sur Lisbon qui secoua la tête pour lui faire comprendre que c'était encore une idiotie à la Jane.

- Eh bien ce sera pour une autre fois, Patrick, dit alors Hightower en quittant le bureau de Lisbon.

Jane observa Lisbon fermer les boutons de sa veste, sortir ses cheveux du col et attraper ses clefs qu'elle glissa dans une poche avant de relever la tête vers lui.

- Alors, vous n'êtes toujours pas prêt ? dit-elle pour le réveiller.

- Si, je suis bientôt prêt… Encore quelques secondes et je me lève.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et sortit de son bureau en éteignant la lumière.

- Peu importe, je n'ai pas besoin de vous de toute façon.

Elle ferma la porte et Jane entendit les clefs tourner dans le verrou.

- Eh ! S'exclama-t-il en courant vers la porte et en toquant à la vitre. Vous n'allez pas me laisser enfermer là-dedans !

Lisbon rouvrit la porte en arborant un grand sourire et le laissa sortir.

- J'voulais juste vous faire accélérer le mouvement. Allez hop, prenez votre veste et on y va !

Jane poussa un soupir mais se dépêcha malgré tout d'aller chercher sa veste sur son canapé. Il entra dans l'ascenseur juste avant que les portes ne se referment.

- Comment vous faites pour être encore en pleine forme ? Il est vingt-trois heures passé.

- Je ne vous révèlerai pas mon secret, ça fait partie du mystère Lisbon, déclara la jeune femme en haussant les sourcils, les deux mains dans le dos.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Jane qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ben voyons…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon et Jane arrivèrent sur les lieux bien après Cho. La pluie tombant de plus en plus violemment avait forcé Lisbon à ralentir l'allure sur l'autoroute mais les intempéries ne semblaient pas avoir posé de problème à l'asiatique. Celui-ci s'approcha de sa supérieure, un carnet humide à la main.

- Bonsoir patron.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a ? lui demanda Lisbon.

- La victime est un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, le corps a été découvert par une bande de gamins qui jouait à cache-cache dans le coin. Il faut marcher un peu, le cadavre se trouve derrière l'église là-bas.

Cho montra du doigt une jolie petite église faite de bois, située légèrement en hauteur par rapport à la route. Elle était entourée de dalles claires et éclairée par un vieux lampadaire jauni par le temps. Lisbon et Jane suivirent l'agent jusqu'au lieu du crime en prenant soin d'éviter les flaques d'eau et les endroits boueux. Derrière l'église, le médecin légiste avait fait installer un spot diffusant une lumière presque trop violente pour leurs yeux afin de recueillir un maximum d'informations.

- Bonsoir, docteur.

- Bonsoir, agent Lisbon. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

- Super ! répondit Jane à sa place.

Habituée à entendre cette question, Lisbon se contenta d'un sobre 'ça va' avant de poser ses questions.

- La mort remonte à quand ?

- Il est mort il y a environ une heure ou deux, je dirais entre neuf heures et demi et dix heures et demi mais je pourrai probablement être plus précis après un meilleur examen. Il semblerait que ce soit le choc à la tête qui l'ai tué mais encore fois, j'en saurai plus après l'examen médical.

- Bien, merci docteur.

- C'est quoi l'objet métallique contre lequel il s'est cogné ? demanda Jane en s'approchant légèrement.

Lisbon se tourna vers lui. Il avait les cheveux qui commençaient dégouliner et elle sentait dans son propre cou les gouttes d'eau glacées qui tombaient du ciel.

- Ceci, dit le médecin en montrant du doigt l'objet.

Elle dirigea son regard en suivant la direction qu'indiquait le médecin et aperçut une croix religieuse en métal plantée dans le sol. Elle entendit Jane rire derrière elle.

- C'est bête… Si je n'étais pas respectueux, je dirais que c'est Dieu qui l'a voulu.

- Jane, gardez vos commentaires pour vous, merci, répliqua Lisbon d'un ton sec.

Elle détestait quand il commençait à parler de la religion. Il était tellement terre à terre et intolérant qu'il réduisait la croyance en Dieu à quelque chose de comique et négligeable, ce qu'elle ne supportait pas. Jane leva les mains en l'air, signifiant qu'il ne dirait plus rien, puis il se mit à chercher des indices aux côtés de Cho.

- Cette lampe me tue les yeux, déclara celui-ci en se mettant accroupi auprès du cadavre à la recherche d'indices.

- Mm…

Le consultant commença à faire le tour de l'église la tête penchée vers le sol. Il y avait des dizaines de traces de pas différentes mais elles appartenaient sûrement toutes aux jeunes venus jouer ici un peu plus tôt. Il essuya son visage mouillé par la pluie et avança de quelques pas. A moitié coincé dans la boue et appuyé contre le mur de l'église, il découvrit un billet de dix dollars qui avait vraisemblablement été perdu. Il le saisit par le coin avec ses ongles et le secoua pour le débarrasser des quelques saletés qui le recouvraient.

- Lisbon !

Toujours auprès de médecin légiste, la jeune femme fronça les sourcils et regarda Cho, sensé être avec Jane. Celui-ci haussa les épaules en continuant son travail et elle du se résoudre à chercher le consultant.

- Jane ?

Elle jura lorsque son pied s'enfonça dans la boue et elle s'appuya sur le mur pour le ressortir, mais ce fut seulement son pied recouvert d'une chaussette qui sortit de la chaussure.

- Et merde, murmura-t-elle en se penchant pour attraper la bottine désormais bonne à être astiquée.

- Lisbon ?

La tête de Jane apparut dans un coin de l'église et il s'approcha de la jeune femme, le billet dans la main.

- J'ai trouvé ça.

Toujours sur un pied, Lisbon releva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec le billet.

- Oui, eh bien ce n'est pas assez pour me racheter une paire de chaussures, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Jane esquissa un sourire puis il se baissa pour l'aider à sortir la bottine de la gadoue. Lorsqu'il y parvint, il ne pu retenir un rire.

- Vous les aviez achetées en marron ? C'est bizarre, j'étais sûr qu'elles étaient noires…

Lisbon lui lança un regard noir et entreprit d'enlever la boue avec un mouchoir. Elle fit de son mieux et renfila sa bottine avant de s'emparer du billet avec un gant en plastique.

- Merci, marmonna-t-elle en faisant volte-face.

- Votre type, là… C'est un écrivain.

- Pourquoi vous dites ça ? demanda Lisbon en se concentrant sur les endroits où elle posait ses pieds.

- Pas forcément un écrivain mais son métier c'est l'écriture à la main. Il a une bosse très prononcée au doigt.

- Et alors ? Ça peut être une déformation de naissance…

Jane haussa les épaules et retourna vers Cho qui tenait quelque chose dans ses mains.

- Cho, vous avez quelque chose d'intéressant ?

- Un stylo noir.

Jane regarda Lisbon en haussant un sourcil.

- Et alors ? Il peut appartenir à un des gamins. Et ça fait peut-être dix ans qu'il est là ce stylo.

- Euh… non, répondit Cho d'un air embêté.

Il voyait bien que Jane et sa supérieure venaient d'avoir une discussion et que le consultant était en train de gagner la partie.

- Ce sont les nouveaux stylos fait avec du plastique recyclé, ils sont en vente depuis deux semaines seulement.

Il glissa le stylo dans un sachet de preuve et observa sa supérieure qui roulait des yeux.

- Il peut quand même appartenir à un gamin…, tenta-t-elle une dernière fois.

- Mm… Mais je ne parierais pas là-dessus, dit Jane d'un ton enthousiaste. Qui prend des stylos pour aller jouer à cache-cache ? Hein ?

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Van Pelt et Rigsby avaient essayé de venir sur les lieux du crime la veille mais ils étaient restés bloqués par un accident de la route, et Lisbon leur avait simplement ordonné de rentrer chez eux et de venir le lendemain matin. Les quatre agents étaient donc assis à leur bureau, prêts à entendre le résumé de la situation lorsqu'Hightower entra dans le bureau.

- Est-ce qu'on connait l'identité de la victime ? demanda celle-ci.

- Toujours pas, répondit Lisbon. On a donné sa photo aux journalistes, on devrait recevoir des appels d'ici un quart d'heure.

- Bien, tenez-moi au courant.

Hightower repartit comme elle était venue et Lisbon pu commencer son compte-rendu.

- Résumons. Un homme d'une quarantaine d'années a été retrouvé mort derrière une église. Le légiste m'a appelée ce matin pour me confirmer l'heure de sa mort, c'est-à-dire environ vingt-deux heures. On sait aussi que c'est bien le choc à la tête qui a provoqué sa mort. Cho ?

- Il y a uniquement les empruntes de la victime sur le stylo qu'on a trouvé sur les lieux, déclara l'asiatique en montrant l'objet dans un sachet plastique. Les scientifiques viennent de nous envoyer leur rapport. Par contre, ils n'ont rien trouvé sur le billet que Jane a sortit de la boue.

- Alors je peux le récupérer ?

Lisbon dévisagea le consultant d'un air contrarié.

- Quoi ? C'est quand même dix dollars…

Cho interrogea sa supérieure du regard pour savoir s'il pouvait redonner le billet qu'il tenait dans un sachet de preuve dans les mains. Celle-ci lui fit un signe de tête et Jane récupéra son billet.

- Merci. Je vous achèterai un cadeau, dit-il à Lisbon.

- C'est ça. Bien, Cho, Van Pelt, allez interroger les gamins qui ont trouvé le corps. A mon avis, ça ne vous prendra pas trop temps ils ne sauront rien. Rigsby et moi, on attend les appels des téléspectateurs, ça ne devrait plus tarder.

- Bien patron.

La jeune femme regarda ses deux agents partir et s'installa à la table où se trouvaient les deux téléphones sur lesquels les gens reconnaissant le visage de la victime étaient supposés appeler. Elle soupira et jeta un œil sur Jane, qui était allongé sur son canapé et triturait le billet dans ses doigts.

- J'ai réfléchit, Lisbon, et je confirme ce que j'ai dit hier. Cet homme écrivait.

- Plus que deux minutes et ça va sonner, déclara-t-elle en ignorant la remarque de Jane.

Assis à côté d'elle, Rigsby fixait le téléphone qui était en face de lui comme s'il allait lui révéler une grande vérité. Ils attendirent en silence, espérant avoir l'identité de la victime le plus rapidement possible, et priant pour ne pas avoir trop de menteurs au bout du fil. Rigsby sursauta lorsque son téléphone sonna, puis il décrocha.

- Agent Rigsby, je vous écoute.

Le téléphone de Lisbon sonna à son tour et elle décrocha encore plus vite que son agent.

- Agent Lisbon, j'écoute.

Jane se boucha les oreilles pour ne pas entendre les discussions s'emmêler. Il continua de fixer son billet en se demandant pourquoi il traînait à côté de l'église. Il y avait forcément un rapport avec le meurtre.

- Vous dites qu'il faisait quoi comme métier ? entendit-il Lisbon demander. Je note : metteur en scène dans une troupe de théâtre. Merci, j'ai bien noté l'adresse, nous allons vérifier cette piste. Au revoir.

La jeune femme raccrocha et agita son bout de papier en l'air.

- J'ai quelque chose de sérieux !

Jane se leva de son canapé avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Metteur en scène dans une troupe de théâtre, c'est ça ? J'imagine qu'il devait écrire beaucoup de scripts…

Lisbon était partagée entre le bonheur d'avoir une piste à suivre et l'agacement que Jane ait encore raison.

- Oui, bon. Je vais vérifier cette piste, vous venez avec moi ou pas ?

Pour toute réponse, Jane attrapa sa veste et l'enfila sous le regard envieux de Rigsby.

- Et moi, je continue de répondre au téléphone ? demanda celui-ci.

- Oui, vous faites un parfait secrétaire, lui répliqua Lisbon dans un sourire. Allez, en route, Jane.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon s'apprêtait à frapper à la porte de l'appartement lorsque son téléphone sonna.

- Oui, Cho ?

Jane observa la porte. C'était un vieux bâtiment mais elle semblait neuve, comme si seulement cet appartement avait subi des réparations.

- Bien alors rentrez au CBI et aidez Rigsby à répondre au téléphone. Et rappelez le légiste, j'aimerais bien savoir si on est face à un meurtre ou à un accident. A tout à l'heure.

- Cet homme était riche.

- Quoi ? demanda Lisbon en rangeant son téléphone dans sa poche et en frappant à la porte.

- Il était riche. Je parie dix dollars que l'appart est tout neuf à l'intérieur.

Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel et frappa une deuxième fois.

- Monsieur O'Neil ? CBI, ouvrez s'il vous plait.

Jane se mit à rire.

- Quoi encore ?

- Ce type est mort, il est allongé dans un des méga-tiroirs du médecin légiste, et vous lui demandez d'ouvrir. Excusez-moi de trouver ça drôle…

Lisbon baissa la poignée de la porte à tout hasard et à sa grande surprise, celle-ci s'ouvrit.

- C'est au cas où ce n'est pas le bon O'Neil, expliqua-t-elle en poussant la porte.

- Hé ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'écria une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna et leva sa carte d'agent du CBI, observant la personne en face d'elle. C'était une jeune femme noire âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, les cheveux frisés attachés en une queue de cheval. Elle portait un long manteau beige et une écharpe rose pâle descendant presque plus bas que son manteau.

- Je suis l'agent Lisbon et voici Patrick Jane. Nous sommes à la recherche de monsieur O'Neil, vous savez où il est ?

- Evan ? Je ne sais pas, justement, je venais voir ce qu'il faisait, il n'est pas venu à la répétition hier soir et ça m'a inquiétée. Et puis il ne répond pas au téléphone.

- Vous vous appelez comment ?

La jeune femme hésita, la bouche entrouverte comme si elle venait tout à coup de voir le Diable en personne.

- Il est mort ?

- Nous ne savons pas encore si…

- Sûrement, répondit Jane en entrant dans l'appartement.

Lisbon lui lança un regard et se retourna vers la jeune femme en essayant de prendre un air rassurant.

- Nous ne sommes pas encore sûrs. Je vais vous montrer une photo et vous allez me dire si vous le reconnaissez, d'accord ?

Elle sortit le cliché de sa poche et le tendit à la jeune femme. Celle-ci n'eut même pas le temps de le saisir que son visage se tordit de douleur.

- Evan ! Evan, non…

Lisbon se rapprocha d'elle pour l'empêcher de tomber mais sans aucun signe avant coureur, elle s'évanouit dans ses bras.

- Jane, j'ai besoin d'aide !

Le consultant aida sa supérieure à allonger la jeune femme et Lisbon tapota ses joues pour la réveiller. Pendant ce temps, Jane fouilla ses poches et en sortit un permis de conduire.

- Judith Meril, vingt-et-un ans, lut-il.

- Judith, réveillez-vous ! Mademoiselle Meril !

La jeune femme ouvrit enfin les yeux mais elle semblait complètement ailleurs. Voyant que sa supérieure se débrouillait très bien toute seule, Jane poussa la porte et entra dans l'appartement. Le sol était en carrelage gris très moderne, les murs recouverts d'une magnifique tapisserie d'un vert très accueillant et on pouvait voir de-ci de-là quelques tableaux représentant des paysages enneigés. En s'enfonçant un peu plus à l'intérieur, le consultant aperçu le début d'une cuisine intégrée et une odeur de peinture lui chatouilla les narines. Il repéra dans un coin du salon, où trônait une banquette en cuir gris, une plante verte très haute et en parfait état.

Lisbon aida Judith à s'asseoir contre le mur dans le couloir de l'immeuble.

- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Je ne peux pas le croire…, déclara la jeune femme avec des sanglots dans la gorge. Evan est mort… J'veux rentrer chez moi.

- Vous habitez où ?

- Deux étages au-dessus.

Elle s'accrocha à Lisbon pour se relever.

- Jane !

Le consultant ressortit de l'appartement au même moment.

- Pas si fort, j'entends.

- Aidez-moi à raccompagner Judith chez elle, elle habite au-dessus.

Il vit dans les yeux de sa supérieure qu'elle avait l'intention de la questionner et il acquiesça, refermant la porte de l'appartement d'O'Neil.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Rigsby raccrocha le combiné avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- J'ai quelqu'un qui confirme l'identité de la victime, c'est Evan O'Neil.

- Quelqu'un, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Cho.

- Un membre de sa troupe de théâtre.

- Ok, allons-y, déclara-t-il à l'intention de Van Pelt.

Les deux agents se levèrent sous les yeux désespérés de Rigsby. Cho le remarqua.

- Tu veux que je te laisse ma place ?

- Tu ferais ça pour moi ? S'enthousiasma Rigsby sous les yeux amusés de Van Pelt.

- Ouais mais dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis.

- Merci !

Ces deux derniers sortirent de la pièce avec entrain, croisant au passage la chef de leur supérieure. Hightower les regarda s'éloigner d'un œil curieux et rejoignit Cho qui attendait sagement à côté du téléphone.

- Alors ? Où en êtes-vous ?

- On a l'identité de la victime. Il s'appelait Evan O'Neil et dirigeait une troupe de théâtre. Il était metteur en scène ou quelque chose dans le genre, Rigsby et Van Pelt sont partis interroger un membre de sa troupe et Lisbon et Jane fouillent son appartement.

Hightower observa Cho d'un air incertain.

- Vous avez confirmé son identité ?

- Pas encore, mais deux personnes nous ont donné le même nom donc c'est presque sûr que c'est lui.

- Toute l'importance est dans le mot 'presque', agent Cho.

Elle fit volte-face et retourna dans le couloir sans ajouter un mot. Peu sensible aux sauts d'humeurs de qui que ce soit, Cho saisit le bloc-notes qui se trouvait sur la table et s'occupa en notant les informations que ses collègues et lui avaient recueilli depuis la veille.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Donc vous êtes allée à cette séance de ciné avec votre ami, répéta Lisbon en notant tout sur un petit carnet, vous êtes sortis à vingt-et-une heure trente et êtes allés boire un verre ensemble. Et ensuite ?

- Il m'a déposé à la répétition de théâtre vers vingt-deux heures trente. On devait revoir certains points de la pièce que l'on va jouer. « Le plus important, c'est que je t'aime ». Evan n'était toujours pas arrivé.

'Normal, il était mort', pensa Jane. Il garda sa réflexion pour lui et se fit la remarque que parfois, il pouvait se montrer tout à fait poli et compréhensif.

- O'Neil était-il un bon amant ? lui demanda-t-il alors.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit le regard furieux de Lisbon.

- Je n'en sais rien, pourquoi vous me demandez ça ? S'étonna Judith.

Elle ne semblait ni indignée, ni blessée.

- Oui, pourquoi vous lui demandez ça ? Renchérit Lisbon en pinçant les lèvres.

- Parce que vous aviez un faible pour lui. C'était une façon de vous demander si vous étiez déjà sortie avec lui.

Un sourire ressemblant à une grimace se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- 'Tu es comme ma fille, Judith'. C'est ce qu'il m'a dit le jour où… enfin le jour où j'ai tenté ma chance avec lui.

Lisbon devint soudain plus attentive aux paroles de la jeune femme.

- Je croyais qu'il me protégeait et m'accordait beaucoup d'attention parce que je lui plaisais mais ça n'avait rien à voir.

- Cette période a-t-elle été difficile pour vous ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

- Oui. Mais j'ai rencontré Fabio et…

Elle eut un geste vague, comme si le dénommé Fabio avait fait disparaître toute sa douleur.

- Tout va mieux ? L'aida Jane.

- Il m'aime.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Il l'aime.

- Quoi ?

- Elle n'a pas dit 'je l'aime', elle a dit 'il m'aime', expliqua Jane alors qu'il montait dans la voiture aux côtés de Lisbon.

- Et vous pensez qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

- Je pense qu'elle se voile la face avec ce Fabio pour oublier O'Neil. Ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle ne l'aime pas.

Lisbon mit le contact et enclencha la première.

- Vous pensez qu'elle peut l'avoir tuée ? Elle s'est quand même évanouie en voyant la photo. Soit c'est une très bonne actrice, soit elle est innocente.

- Elle fait partie d'une troupe de théâtre, Lisbon. C'est une très bonne actrice. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle l'a tué…

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- C'est fou ce qu'on progresse avec vous…

Jane sourit à son tour en ouvrant la fenêtre pour faire entrer les rayons du soleil qui s'était enfin décidé à pointer le bout de son nez. Il était midi passé et il mourait de faim.


	2. Chapter 2

Merci pour vos reviews !

Voici la suite. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop mais bon, faut ce qu'il faut, hein…

Et j'espère aussi que vous suivez ce que je raconte ^^

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2**

- Allez-y, Van Pelt.

- J'ai parlé à Christopher Kane, un membre de la troupe de théâtre d'O'Neil. C'est sa femme, Maria, qui nous a appelés en disant qu'elle avait reconnu le metteur en scène à la télévision. Les deux étaient sensés être à la répétition mais ils se sont faits excusés car ils fêtaient leur anniversaire de rencontre. Wayne a parlé à la femme, qui a confirmé les dires de son mari. Ils nous ont ensuite donné l'adresse et les numéros de téléphone de tous les autres membres de la troupe car le mari était plus ou moins le bras droit d'O'Neil il avait donc toutes les informations à sa portée.

- Vous avez une preuve qu'ils étaient tous les deux chez eux ?

- Aucune, c'est bien ça le problème, répondit Van Pelt. Pour les autres, Cho nous a aidés à tous les appeler et ils étaient tous réunis à la répétition.

- Conclusion, déclara Lisbon en s'appuyant sur un des bureaux, on a déjà trois suspects. Christopher et Maria Kane, et Judith Meril.

Elle observa Jane qui souriait dans son coin, assis sur son canapé.

- On vous écoute, Jane, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

Celui-ci releva la tête d'un air surpris.

- Oh, je n'ai rien à dire…

Elle soupira et se rapprocha de lui, faisant un signe de tête pour l'inciter à parler.

- Le fait que l'on ait déjà une super liste de suspects et qu'on ne sache même pas si c'est un meurtre m'amuse.

Lisbon eut un mouvement de recul et elle fronça les sourcils en se retournant vers son équipe.

- Des nouvelles du légiste ? demanda-t-elle en se sentant légèrement stupide.

Cherchant une feuille posée sur son bureau, Cho prit la parole.

- C'est un meurtre. O'Neil a été poussé violemment contre la croix métallique.

Lisbon se retourna vers Jane avec un sourire triomphant.

- C'est un meurtre.

- Regardez-moi ça… Elle est ravie que ce soit un meurtre…

- Je suis ravie d'avoir raison, nuance.

- Le légiste a aussi précisé que la dentition de la victime correspondait bien à la dentition d'O'Neil. L'identité est donc confirmée.

Le téléphone de Van Pelt sonna au moment où Hightower entrait dans la pièce. L'agent s'éclipsa près de son bureau pour répondre et Cho tendit la feuille qu'il tenait dans les mains à Hightower.

- L'identité de la victime est confirmée, c'est bien Evan O'Neil.

Celle-ci s'empara de la feuille et sembla prendre son temps pour parcourir les quelques notes de Cho, puis elle releva enfin la tête et regarda Lisbon.

- Autre chose ?

- C'est un meurtre, la victime a été poussée violemment et elle s'est cognée la tête sur la croix métallique derrière l'église où on l'a trouvée. Nous avons trois suspects n'ayant pas des alibis particulièrement solides et on continue de fouiller dans la vie de ce O'Neil. D'après les membres de la troupe de théâtre qu'il dirigeait, il n'avait aucune famille.

- Très bien, poursuivez vos recherches, déclara-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils d'un air surpris. D'habitude, sa supérieure avait tendance à trouver un défaut quelque part et à leur donner des conseils qu'ils connaissaient déjà. Elle devait avoir un souci personnel pour réagir ainsi mais ça ne la regardait pas.

- Patron, appela Van Pelt après avoir raccroché son téléphone. Vous avez bien dit qu'O'Neil était riche ?

- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai dit ça, c'est Jane. Simplement parce que son appartement venait d'être remit à neuf.

- Jane avait raison.

- Quelle surprise, marmonna Rigsby.

De son côté, Jane arborait un sourire radieux.

- Je viens d'avoir son notaire et apparemment, il possédait un château en Ecosse. Le château O'Neil.

Jane se leva de son canapé, les yeux brillant d'excitation.

- On va devoir aller en Ecosse ?

- Non, calmez-vous, personne ne va en Ecosse, déclara Lisbon en levant les mains devant elle en signe d'apaisement. Son notaire, vous dites ?

- Il nous attend dans son bureau.

Jane regarda Van Pelt et Lisbon se préparer à partir et il s'approcha de Cho.

- Pourquoi as-tu dit à Hightower que l'identité de la victime avait été confirmée avant même qu'elle ne pose une question ?

- Parce qu'elle est venue me voir un peu plus tôt et qu'elle avait été contrariée de savoir qu'on avait plus ou moins conclut que la victime était O'Neil alors qu'on n'avait pas encore toutes les preuves.

- Elle était contrariée, tu dis ?

Cho haussa les épaules.

- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

- Et est-ce qu'elle aurait pu être 'préoccupée' par exemple ?

- 'Préoccupée' ? Oui, j'imagine…

Il dévisagea Jane et lui montra d'un signe de tête que les deux femmes partaient sans lui.

- Oh, j'y vais. Merci, Cho !

- De rien…

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Entrez et asseyez-vous, je vous en prie.

Le notaire désigna du doigt son bureau pour inciter Lisbon, Jane et Van Pelt à entrer dans son monde. Des fauteuils rembourrés en velours rouge foncé étaient là pour accueillir les riches clients et une odeur de cigare de marque flottait dans l'air. Jane fut le premier à s'enfoncer dans un des fauteuils en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Wow, c'est confortable.

- Je suis l'agent Lisbon et voici l'agent Van Pelt, que vous avez eue au téléphone.

- Patrick Jane, déclara Jane en levant la main.

- Enchanté, déclara le notaire en remontant ses lunettes toutes rondes sur son nez.

Il semblait avoir dépassé la soixantaine et n'avait plus que des cheveux blancs sur les côtés du crâne. Il était un peu maigrichon mais ses joues rougies lui donnaient un air bienveillant.

- Comme je vous le disais dans le combiné, les O'Neil sont mes plus fidèles clients. Evan était le plus jeune mais maintenant, il ne reste plus que sa mère.

- Vous connaissez sa famille ? demanda Lisbon.

- Sa famille ne contenait plus que deux personnes. Lui et sa mère, Kessy O'Neil. Evan a hérité du château de son père quand celui-ci est mort.

- Pourquoi le château n'est pas revenu à sa femme, madame O'Neil ? l'interrogea Van Pelt.

- Parce que monsieur O'Neil s'était séparé de sa femme juste avant sa mort et il a préféré donner son château à son fils. Les trois O'Neil habitaient dans une ville du Sud-ouest de l'Ecosse : Maybole. Ils sont tous nés là-bas et Kessy O'Neil en a énormément voulu à Evan lorsqu'il a décidé de monter sa troupe de théâtre en Californie. C'est un peu ça qui a séparé les deux parents O'Neil.

- Leur divergence d'opinion à propos du choix de leur fils, précisa Jane.

- Oui. Il faut dire que Kessy a toujours été dure avec son fils. Lorsqu'il était plus jeune, je crois qu'elle le frappait. Mais ce n'est plus d'actualité.

Lisbon sentit le mécontentement se répandre en elle mais elle le cacha parfaitement.

- Pourquoi exactement vouliez-vous nous voir, monsieur ?

- Parce qu'il faut que vous retrouviez la personne à qui Evan a légué son château, déclara alors le notaire d'une voix mystérieuse. Il ne m'a donné que son nom et son prénom et je n'ai aucune idée du pays où elle se trouve ni qui elle est, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. J'ai besoin de l'aide de la police pour cela.

Il ouvrit le premier tiroir de son bureau et en sortit une vieille pochette cuivrée attachée par un élastique sous les yeux intrigués de l'équipe. Il en sortit une photo et la tendit à Van Pelt, qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

- Whoua… J'aimerai bien être à la place de la personne à qui il a légué ce château, il est somptueux.

Elle passa la photo à Lisbon, qui confirma les paroles de Van Pelt par un hochement de tête.

- Moi, je n'aimerais pas être à sa place, dit Jane en regardant la photo avec un sourire.

Les deux femmes l'observèrent d'un air intrigué.

- Oui, on va forcément soupçonner cette personne, non ?

- Ah oui, répondit Van Pelt en grimaçant.

- On pourrait avoir son nom, s'il vous plait ? demanda Lisbon au notaire.

L'homme sortit un autre petit papier bleu.

- Elle s'appelle Madeleine Hightower. Tenez.

Il tendit le papier vers Lisbon qui regarda la feuille comme si elle n'avait jamais vu de papier bleu de toute sa vie. Jane s'était brutalement redressé dans son fauteuil et il se leva pour arracher le papier des mains du notaire, lisant le nom plusieurs fois pour être sûr. Van Pelt avait le regard dans le vide et ouvrait et fermait la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

- J'espère que vous la retrouverez facilement, déclara le notaire.

- Ne vous en faites pas, lui répondit Jane. Ça va être facile.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Assis tous les cinq dans le bureau de Lisbon, l'équipe se faisait passer le petit papier bleu pour la quatrième fois.

- T'avais raison, Jane, déclara soudain Cho. Elle était préoccupée, pas contrariée.

Lisbon regarda Jane d'un air soupçonneux.

- Comment ça, préoccupée ?

- Ne faites pas cette tête-là, vous l'aviez remarqué aussi, Lisbon.

- Oui, mais j'aurais aimé avoir votre avis.

Contre toute attente, la jeune femme aperçu Hightower se diriger vers son bureau. Elle se leva avec un air grave sur le visage et laissa sa supérieure ouvrir la porte et la refermer derrière elle. Elle devait lui dire ce qu'ils avaient trouvé.

- Madame, commença-t-elle.

Mais elle fut interrompue par le doigt levé d'Hightower.

- J'imagine que si vous êtes tous rassemblés ici, c'est parce que vous avez trouvé un lien entre moi et O'Neil ?

La question décontenança Lisbon, qui se rassit sur son siège. Au contraire, Jane se leva d'un air tendu.

- Vous auriez du le dire à votre équipe, Madeleine.

- J'ai fait au plus vite pour trouver quelqu'un qui puisse me remplacer et vous superviser sur cette affaire car je n'en ai pas le droit. C'est ça qui m'a prit tout ce temps et je voulais que vous poursuiviez l'enquête sans prendre en compte le fait que j'étais impliquée.

Cho regarda sa supérieure d'un air anxieux et Van Pelt fronça les sourcils en observant ses chaussures. Personne dans l'équipe ne semblait savoir comment réagir, excepté Jane.

- Vous entrez dans la liste des suspects, lui dit-il d'un ton évident.

Hightower le dévisagea et son visage se tendit.

- Oui mais je n'ai aucun motif.

- Je vois… Vous faites semblant de ne rien savoir pour rouler Lisbon dans la farine mais en ce qui me concerne, je doute que vous ne soyez pas au courant.

Voyant que son consultant semblait se comporter de façon plutôt agressive, Lisbon reprit ses esprits et l'arrêta.

- Jane, ça suffit.

- Elle a très bien pu commettre le meurtre.

- Jane !

- Mais…

- J'ai dit stop ! Si vous n'êtes pas capable de vous tenir correctement, sortez.

Un peu blessé dans son ego et contrarié d'avoir été arrêté dans son élan, le consultant sortit du bureau sans un regard pour ses collègues.

- Madame, asseyez-vous, je dois vous annoncer quelque chose.

Hightower ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Elle prit la place de Jane et s'installa sur le canapé, les yeux remplis de questions.

- Vous êtes la seule héritière d'Evan O'Neil.

Elle sourit aux paroles de Lisbon.

- Et j'hérite de quoi ? Un kilt ?

Le rapport avec les origines écossaises de la victime fit sourire Rigsby. Van Pelt tendit la photo du château à sa chef et elle lui laissa quelques secondes pour comprendre ce que cela signifiait. A la surprise de tous, Hightower porta la main à son visage et détourna les yeux de la photo en regardant par la fenêtre. Lisbon plissa les yeux et s'aperçut que sa supérieure semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes. Elle fit donc signe à ses agents de sortir et lorsqu'ils furent tous dehors, elle referma soigneusement la porte et les stores avant de se tourner vers Hightower.

- Et me voilà suspecte numéro un, déclara celle-ci dans un souffle.

- Madame, nous allons mener l'enquête comme il se doit et vous écarter de la liste des suspects, c'est juste une question de temps, tenta de la rassurer Lisbon.

Elle détourna les yeux lorsqu'Hightower s'essuya les siens.

- Je vais vous raconter l'histoire en entier, ça vous évitera de me poser les questions.

Lisbon acquiesça et s'assit derrière son bureau, un stylo à la main.

- J'ai rencontré Evan O'Neil lorsque j'avais à peu près vingt ans. Il en avait plus de trente et j'avais décidé de poursuivre mes études en Ecosse. Il était tout bêtement mon voisin de palier.

Lisbon griffonna quelques notes sur sa feuille.

- Nous sommes restés ensemble deux ans, et le fait que sa mère me détestait et réciproquement, nous a séparés. Je suis venue en Californie et je ne l'ai jamais revu.

- D'accord, dit Lisbon en posant son stylo. Vous ne pouvez rien nous dire de plus ? Sur ses amis ou sa famille ?

Hightower reprit son souffle et se redressa pour reprendre contenance, puis d'une voix plus assurée, elle poursuivit.

- Je ne sais rien sur sa famille à part le fait qu'il semblait apprécier plus son père que sa mère. Quand à ses amis, il n'en avait pas de vrais, c'était des gens de passage. Lisbon, je n'ai pas d'alibi pour le soir du meurtre. Je suis venue vous avertir qu'un corps avait été retrouvé mais juste avant, j'étais partie faire le plein d'essence, ce qui fait que les caméras de surveillance des bureaux m'ont filmée en train de sortir à l'heure du meurtre. Et non, je n'ai pas gardé le ticket de la station service…

Lisbon ne comprit pas pour quelles raisons Hightower lui disait cela. Etait-ce parce qu'elle avait peur ou parce qu'elle voulait lui demander une faveur, comme témoigner de sa présence dans les bureaux du CBI ?

- Le seul moyen de m'innocenter est de trouver le coupable.

- Ce que nous allons faire très vite.

- Je n'en doute pas, vous êtes une excellente chef d'équipe et je suis bien contente que l'enquête soit entre vos mains.

Lisbon esquissa un sourire timide.

- Il m'a laissé son château.

- C'est un beau cadeau.

- Oui. Je n'imaginais pas qu'il…

Hightower prit de nouveau une inspiration pour ne pas se laisser submerger par l'émotion.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour vous superviser mais… en toute honnêteté, il ne vous sera d'aucune aide, avoua-t-elle en se levant, immédiatement imitée par Lisbon. Il s'appelle Hector Malomey et sera en retraite dans deux mois. Il se moque de ce qui se passe autour de lui. Mais l'effectif des chefs d'équipe se réduit et je n'ai eu personne d'autre.

- On fera avec, dit Lisbon dans un sourire sensé détendre l'atmosphère.

Hightower ouvrit la porte du bureau et se retourna une dernière fois vers la jeune femme.

- Merci, Lisbon. D'avoir freiné Patrick, je veux dire.

Celle-ci rougit légèrement et acquiesça. Cette situation ne lui plaisait pas du tout, et un Jane fâché n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Elle regarda sa supérieure sortir et poussa un long soupir avant de se laisser tomber sur sa chaise de bureau.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon venait de faire le résumé de l'histoire à son équipe et ses trois agents semblaient dépourvus d'idée. Jane, quand à lui, avait disparut de la circulation. Elle en profita pour aller se présenter à Hector Malomey, mais comme l'avait prévenue Hightower, il se moquait bien de tout ce que Lisbon et son équipe pouvait faire, du moment qu'elles le laissaient fumer son cigare tranquille. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans son bureau pour passer le coup de téléphone qu'elle repoussait depuis le début de la matinée, elle fut surprise de découvrir Jane en pleine réflexion, assis sur son canapé.

- Où étiez-vous partit ? lui demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant non pas sur sa chaise mais sur celle qui se trouvait à côté du canapé.

- Vous auriez du me laisser faire avec Hightower, j'étais en train de tester sa culpabilité et vous avez tout gâché.

- Vous 'testiez sa culpabilité' ? répéta Lisbon d'un air dégoûté.

- Exactement. Vous m'avez viré comme un malpropre.

- Vous vous êtes montré méprisant avec elle et si je ne vous avais pas arrêté, vous auriez fait pire ! s'indigna la jeune femme.

- Mais on aurait su si elle était coupable ou non !

- Mais elle ne l'est pas ! S'énerva-t-elle. Il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne vraiment pas rond chez vous.

- Ah oui ? demanda alors Jane dont la colère perçait dans la voix. Quelle sont vos preuves ?

Lisbon secoua la tête de gauche à droite pour montrer qu'elle trouvait sa question totalement ridicule.

- Rien ne l'élimine de la liste des suspects, Lisbon.

- Je lui fais confiance, déclara alors Lisbon en se levant. Et si ça vous pose un problème, allez vous faire voir.

- Vous lui faites confiance ? demanda alors Jane en se levant à son tour. Vous ne la connaissez pas. Pas plus que moi ou qui que ce soit dans l'équipe. On ne la connait pas. Elle peut très bien cacher son jeu et vous, vous foncez dans son piège les yeux fermés.

Lisbon pinça les lèvres et regarda le sol et secouant la tête d'un air las.

- Vous ne faites confiance à personne, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle soudain d'une voix qui avait perdu toute vigueur.

Jane glissa les mains dans ses poches en soupirant.

- Je choisis avec soin les personnes en qui j'ai confiance. Et Hightower n'en fait pas partie.

- Vous ne méritez la confiance de personne, Jane. Et pourtant, vous l'avez. Vous devriez ouvrir un peu les yeux et être plus tolérant envers les gens car eux le sont avec vous.

Il plongea son regard dans celui de Lisbon, cherchant une faille dans ses paroles, une preuve qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle disait. Il ne trouva rien que deux iris verts émeraude, chargés de colère et de déception.

- J'ai confiance en deux personnes dans ce monde, Lisbon.

- Laissez-moi deviner, j'en fais partie ? Eh bien, ça ne m'intéresse pas, déclara la jeune femme sans même attendre la réponse de Jane. Disons plutôt que ça ne m'intéresse _plus_. Sortez de mon bureau.

Jane la regarda d'un air interloqué mais il ne fit pas un seul geste qui montrait qu'il allait sortir.

- Jane, vous n'avez même pas confiance en l'équipe. Je ne peux pas travailler avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas confiance en mon équipe. C'est au-dessus de mes forces. Fichez le camp.

Le consultant grimaça en entendant la voix de sa supérieure se briser lors des derniers mots. Il déglutit et se dirigea vers la sortie du bureau sans demander son reste, furieux d'être incompris, et quelque peu étonné de la réaction brutale da sa supérieure.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon se réveilla de bonne heure, le cœur encore lourd des évènements de la veille. L'implication d'Hightower dans le meurtre et sa dispute avec Jane l'avait anéantie et elle se souvint avoir dit à son équipe de rentrer chez eux avant de remballer elle-même ses affaires pour rentrer chez elle. Elle en avait même oublié d'appeler son frère pour lui souhaiter bonne chance et elle devrait se rattraper aujourd'hui.

Pour éviter de ruminer ses pensées, elle se récapitula les choses qu'elle devrait faire dans la journée. Contacter la mère d'O'Neil pour simplement s'assurer qu'elle avait un alibi pour le soir du meurtre, retourner chez les Kane pour déterminer si oui ou non ils avaient bien passé la soirée ensemble ou s'il était possible que ce soit un mensonge pour couvrir leur culpabilité, et tenter d'en savoir plus sur le lien qui unissait Judith Meril à Evan O'Neil, s'il y en avait un. Et si par hasard il lui restait du temps, peut-être essayer de contacter Jane. Parce qu'il n'allait sûrement pas se montrer aujourd'hui.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Alors ?

- C'est bon, répondit Cho en refermant son téléphone. Elle était dans une chorale en Ecosse au moment ou son fils est mort en Californie. Ses amies peuvent en témoigner, l'alibi de la mère est plus que solide.

- Une piste en moins, Dieu merci, déclara Lisbon en passant la troisième vitesse. Allez, on va tous à la répétition de théâtre et on recommence nos interrogatoires. Insistez bien avec les Kane et la petite Meril, ils restent tous les trois nos suspects principaux.

Elle avait bien prit soin de ne pas mentionner Hightower.

- Pourquoi Jane n'est pas là ? demanda alors Van Pelt.

Lisbon la regarda dans le rétroviseur et elle prit une inspiration avant de répondre. Elle n'avait pas l'intention de leur dire que le consultant ne leur faisait pas confiance, il avait peut-être parlé trop vite.

- Nous nous sommes disputés à propos de l'enquête. J'estime que son comportement avec Hightower n'était pas professionnel et comme il n'avait aucunement l'intention de s'améliorer, j'ai…

Elle vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne au rond point et s'engagea.

- Je lui ai dit que je ne pouvais pas travailler avec lui dans ces conditions. Ne vous en faites pas, il reviendra lorsqu'il aura décidé d'avoir un comportement d'adulte.

Elle ne su pas vraiment si elle avait dit ça pour se rassurer ou pour rassurer son équipe. Dans les deux cas, elle espérait ne pas se tromper.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Au fond de la salle de théâtre, l'équipe du CBI regardait la pièce se terminer. A l'extérieur, ils avaient vu une affiche représentant d'étranges instruments chirurgicaux et au-dessus de la fiche, le titre : 'Le plus important, c'est que je t'aime' brillait en vert pailleté.

- _Le plus important, c'est qu'il t'aime_ ! déclara Christopher Kane à Judith Meril.

Celle-ci le poussa d'un air agacé et glissa sa main dans celle d'une autre jeune femme, légèrement plus âgée qu'elle.

- _Viens grande sœur, papa nous attend_.

Christopher Kane se dirigea alors vers sa femme qui était allongée sur une sorte de brancard.

_- Et si je perds ma jambe, mon cœur ? Qu'allons-nous faire_ ? Paniqua celle-ci alors que sa jambe était simplement égratignée.

- _Ne t'en fais pas ma chérie… Le plus important, c'est que je t'aime._

La scène se termina sur ses mots et les rideaux se fermèrent. Une voix retentit alors.

- Lucie, tu ne connais pas ton texte ! Tu le savais parfaitement l'autre soir, tu as tout oublié ?

Lisbon s'approcha de la scène, suivie par son équipe.

- J'suis désolée, Chris, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

- Allez, ce n'est pas si grave. Tu feras mieux demain.

- Monsieur Kane ? Agent Lisbon, du CBI.

Une ouverture apparut au milieu du rideau et Christopher Kane s'y glissa, suivit par les autres membres de la troupe.

- Bonjour agent Lisbon. Je peux vous aider ?

- Nous aimerions vous parler en privé. A chacun d'entre vous.

- Euh… d'accord. Il y a le bureau pour cela. Sinon, il y a une autre pièce dans le coin là-bas.

- Ce sera parfait, je vous remercie.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Mademoiselle Meril, vous dites que vous étiez au cinéma jusque vingt-et-une heure trente et que vous êtes arrivée à la répétition à vingt-deux heures. Entre temps vous êtes allés tous les deux boire un verre, est-ce que quelqu'un peut en témoigner ?

Cho avait son bloc-notes devant lui et à côté de lui, Van Pelt avait les bras croisées sur sa poitrine et regardait attentivement la jeune femme.

- Oui, Fabio vous le dira.

- A part Fabio, lui demanda Van Pelt.

Judith sembla tout à coup réaliser que le témoignage de son petit ami n'était pas le meilleur alibi du monde et elle se leva de sa chaise.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise ? Que je l'ai tué ?

- Calmez-vous, mademoiselle Meril, s'il vous plait, dit Cho d'une voix monocorde. Asseyez-vous.

- Je l'aimais, déclara alors la jeune femme en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- C'est ce qu'on appelle un crime passionnel, lui expliqua Van Pelt. On ne vous accuse pas, notre travail consiste à faire la part des choses entre ce qui a pu se passer et ce qui s'est réellement passé. Pourriez-vous confirmer votre alibi d'une quelconque façon ?

Des larmes apparurent alors dans les yeux de Judith et elle demanda à sortir. Cho et Van Pelt la laissèrent partir, tout en enregistrant le fait qu'elle avait la possibilité de commettre le meurtre. Ils firent ensuite entrer la femme légèrement plus âgée que Judith, Carla, celle qui jouait le rôle de sa grand sœur dans la pièce de théâtre.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Lisbon se leva de sa chaise et s'appuya contre la table.

- Non, madame Kane, nous n'essayons pas de vous faire accuser, nous sommes de la police et nous devons considérer les faits.

- J'étais chez moi, avec mon mari, nous fêtions notre anniversaire de rencontre. Je ne vois pas ce que je peux vous dire de plus.

- Bien, soupira Lisbon. Je vous demande de rester à notre disposition au cas où nous aurions d'autres questions.

Rigsby raccompagna Maria Kane et lui demanda de bien vouloir faire venir son mari.

- J'ai reçu un message de Cho. Ils n'ont rien de plus en ce qui concerne Judith Meril.

- Super… Il faut à tout prix qu'on obtienne un élément nouveau avec Christopher Kane. Quel heure est-il ?

- Un peu plus de onze heures.

Lisbon entrouvrit la bouche et ses yeux se perdirent un court instant.

- Merde, murmura-t-elle. Euh… Excusez-moi, je dois passer un coup de fil.

Elle se précipita vers la porte et se retourna vers Rigsby.

- Vous vous occupez du mari ?

- Oui, pas de problème, répondit celui-ci d'un air inquiet. Ça va aller, patron ?

Lisbon lui fit un sourire forcé en acquiesçant puis elle sortit de la pièce, son téléphone à la main.


	3. Chapter 3

J'suis très très très contente que ça vous plaise =D

Et merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, c'est toujours très agréable !

Je vous poste le chapitre 3 vite fait parce que mes cakes au thon vont brûler si je ne les surveille pas !

Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps,

Bonne lecture.

**Chapitre 3**

Jane poussa la porte du théâtre en glissant sa tête à l'intérieur pour vois s'il voyait du monde. Il aperçut une partie de la troupe de théâtre assise sur les fauteuils des spectateurs, discutant à voix basse et un air inquiet sur le visage. Il entra et croisa le regard d'un jeune homme tout blond et élancé qui s'approcha de lui avec le sourire.

- Bonjour, monsieur. Excusez-nous mais le théâtre est fermé et…

- Je fais partie du CBI, déclara Jane. Je suis avec l'agent Lisbon et son équipe.

- Oh, vous êtes en retard, lui dit l'homme. Ils sont déjà là depuis un bon quart d'heure.

Jane fronça les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que l'équipe soit ici mais il allait faire avec. De toute façon, il devait parler à Lisbon.

- Je sais, je n'avais pas prévu de les accompagner mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je pourrais parler à quelques uns d'entre vous.

- Luc ! s'écria une jeune fille d'à peine quatorze ans. C'est ton tour ! Carla est sortie !

- Oh… Vous n'allez pas pouvoir commencer par moi mais allez voir la troupe, ils sont tous sympas.

Le jeune Luc s'éloigna et se dirigea vers la pièce du fond, là où Van Pelt et Cho l'attendaient. Jane s'avança vers la troupe avec un sourire et il serra la main de tout le monde, se fondant dans l'ambiance chaleureuse qui semblait les unir malgré la perte de leur ami.

- Je peux papoter avec vous ? demanda-t-il alors d'un ton tout à fait naturel. Mademoiselle, c'est quoi votre prénom ?

Voyant que le consultant l'observait, l'adolescente sourit et répondit :

- Victoire.

- Victoire… C'est très joli. Tu veux bien qu'on discute un peu ?

Elle acquiesça et s'éloigna du groupe en marchant à côté de Jane. Il la questionna sur sa passion pour le théâtre et sur le fait qu'elle était la plus jeune dans un groupe d'adultes. Cela ne semblait pas la déranger, compte-tenu du fait qu'elle été avancée pour son âge et plutôt mature.

Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux assis sur les escaliers où les rayons du soleil les réchauffaient, Jane entendit des talons derrière lui et lorsqu'il se retourna, il aperçut Lisbon qui trottinait, son portable collé à l'oreille. Il voulu se lever et l'appeler mais elle semblait préoccupée par son appel et ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Il poursuivit donc sa discussion avec la jeune Victoire tout en gardant un œil discret sur sa supérieure.

- Et puis, Christopher et Maria sont mon oncle et ma tante, ils prennent soin de moi. C'est eux qui ont réussit à me faire entrer dans la troupe.

- Les Kane sont de ta famille ? demanda curieusement Jane.

- Oui, Maria est la sœur de ma mère.

- Oh d'accord.

Il regarda de nouveau Lisbon. Elle avait le regard perdu et se rongeait l'ongle du pouce. Jamais elle ne s'était rongé les ongles.

- Et…, continua le consultant, légèrement distrait. Ton oncle s'entendait bien avec Evan O'Neil ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules en regardant les voitures qui passaient un peu plus loin devant elle.

- Ils étaient proches. Ils se disputaient lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord pour certaines choses dans la pièce mais quand Evan venait dîner chez eux et que j'étais présente, ils avaient toujours des fous rires extraordinaires.

Elle tourna son joli visage souriant vers Jane et soudain, sa bouche se tordit.

- Je l'aimais bien, Evan, murmura-t-elle avant de baisser la tête.

Jane se sentit un peu mal mais il se dépêcha de sortir un mouchoir de sa poche et il le lui tendit.

- Il devait être très fière d'avoir une jeune fille comme toi dans la troupe.

- Je crois que oui… Le jour de mes treize ans, j'étais chez mon oncle, et Evan est arrivé avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs pour moi. Ça aurait été cool si maman avait accepté de le rencontrer, il aurait pu devenir mon beau-père.

- Ta maman est seule ?

- Ouais. Papa est mort lors d'une tempête en mer quand j'avais deux ans. Un jour, j'avais tout organisé pour que maman rencontre Evan par hasard.

Elle mima des guillemets avec ses mains, un sourire malicieux sur le visage.

- Je voulais que ça se passe comme pour mon oncle et ma tante, j'avais proposé à Evan de venir à la plage et j'avais demandé à maman de m'accompagner. Evan savait faire de la planche à voile et il aurait pu apprendre à maman.

- Ton oncle et ta tante font de la planche à voile ?

Tout en restant attentif à ce que lui racontait la jeune fille, Jane regarda Lisbon se frotter les yeux, raccrocher son téléphone et rentrer de nouveau dans le théâtre.

- … et comme ma tante ne savait pas nager, c'est mon oncle qui l'a sauvée grâce à sa planche, termina Victoire en riant. C'est en ce jour de mi-aout qu'elle a décidé qu'elle apprendrait à nager.

Jane se tourna vers elle avec un sourire.

- C'était très agréable de discuter avec toi, lui confia-t-il. Maintenant, il faudrait que je papote un peu avec les autres.

Victoire posa sa main sur l'épaule du consultant et s'appuya sur lui pour se relever. Au même instant, Jane glissa la main dans sa poche et il sentit le billet de dix dollars qu'il avait laissé à l'intérieur. Il avait dit à Lisbon qu'il lui achèterait un cadeau.

- Attends, dit-il à la jeune fille. En fait, je repasserai plus tard, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai quelque chose à faire.

- A une prochaine fois alors !

Il acquiesça avec un sourire et descendit le reste de marches quatre à quatre.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- On n'a pas avancé d'un millimètre, déclara Lisbon après le compte-rendu qu'elle venait de faire avec son équipe. On a toujours les mêmes suspects avec leurs alibis à deux balles.

L'expression fit sourire Rigsby mais Van Pelt sentit que quelque chose clochait dans le comportement de sa supérieure.

- On va bien finir par trouver quelque chose, tenta-t-elle.

Par respect pour sa supérieure, elle évita le fameux « si Jane était là, peut-être que… » mais elle n'en pensa pas moins. Cependant, elle était quand même d'accord sur le fait que le consultant s'était mal comporté avec Hightower.

- Pourquoi Judith Meril ne nous a pas laissé le numéro de téléphone du barman ? demanda alors soudain Cho.

- C'est vrai, confira Rigbsy. Sur toutes les fois où on lui a parlé, elle ne nous a jamais dit quel était le bar où elle son Fabio sont allés boire un verre.

- Probablement parce qu'ils ne sont pas allé boire un verre dans un bar. Ils ont très bien pu aller chez elle ou chez lui.

- Dans ce cas, pourquoi s'évertuer à nous cacher cela ? S'interrogea à son tour Lisbon. Rappelez-là et dites-lui que si elle ne répond pas, elle se retrouvera en garde à vue.

Elle se leva à s'apprêta à retourner dans son bureau lorsque Van Pelt reprit.

- Mais patron, on ne peut pas la mettre en garde à vue.

- Je n'ai pas dit qu'on allait le faire. On prétend qu'on va le faire.

Lisbon fit volte face et sortit de la pièce sans rien ajouter.

- Elle est un peu sur les nerfs, remarqua Rigsby. C'est à cause de Jane ?

Cho haussa les épaules. Sans doute en partie à cause de Jane mais il avait l'impression qu'autre chose l'angoissait. Il garda ses réflexions pour lui et composa le numéro de téléphone de Judith Meril.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Jane sortit de l'ascenseur l'estomac quelque peu tiraillé. Il aperçut Hightower discuter avec un agent un peu plus loin et celle-ci tourna brièvement son regard vers lui avant de reprendre sa discussion. Il marcha avec un peu d'appréhension vers le bureau de Lisbon, car bien qu'il soit pressé de mettre les choses au clair avec elle, il savait qu'elle lui en voudrait encore et il se demandait si elle allait le laisser rentrer dans son bureau. Il regarda au travers des stores. Elle était là, observant son téléphone fermé dans sa main. Il frappa et la vit relever la tête et froncer les sourcils sans lui dire d'entrer. Il attendit.

Lisbon ne comprit pas pourquoi Jane n'entrait pas mais elle était tellement soulagée qu'il revienne qu'elle se leva pour aller lui ouvrir.

- Bonjour, lui dit Jane.

Elle se mit sur le côté pour le laisser entrer puis elle referma la porte.

- Bonjour.

Jane attendit qu'elle se retourne et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il vit qu'elle avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux, comme si trop d'émotions se contredisaient.

- Il y a… certaines choses que…

Jane chercha ses mots, inquiet à l'idée de dire de nouveau des choses qu'il ne pensait pas vraiment de cette manière.

- Il y a des choses je voudrais corriger à propos de ce que j'ai dit hier.

Lisbon changea de pied d'appui mais elle garda le silence et ne quitta pas son regard. Il semblait s'en vouloir sans pour autant vouloir revenir sur ses paroles.

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais confiance en seulement deux personnes sur cette Terre. Je voulais parler de confiance sans limites, inconditionnelle. Contrairement à ce que je vous ai laissé croire, je fais confiance à l'équipe. Mais pas autant qu'à vous ou Virgil.

- Virgil ? Demanda Lisbon avec surprise. Minelli ?

- Oui, c'est la deuxième personne en qui j'ai une réelle confiance mais ce n'est pas vraiment le sujet…

Elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et essaya plutôt de se concentrer sur ce que le consultant venait de lui dire.

- Pour vous, il y a des niveaux dans la confiance, c'est ça ?

- Même plusieurs, j'en suis convaincu.

- D'accord, voulut-elle bien admettre.

- D'accord, répéta timidement Jane sans savoir ce que cela signifiait.

Lisbon passa devant lui et s'assit sur le canapé. Elle était fatiguée et le coup de téléphone qu'elle attendait n'arrivait pas. Ce n'était décidemment pas sa journée.

- Je dois moi aussi rectifier quelque chose, dit-elle finalement, la tête posée sur ses mains. Je sais que j'ai dit le contraire mais en réalité… ça m'importe que vous ayez confiance en moi.

Elle entendit Jane soupirer.

- Tant mieux. Parce que c'est la seule phrase que vous ayez dites qui m'ait empêché de dormir.

Lisbon fit une grimace d'excuse.

- Désolée. Mais vous avez été très désagréable.

- Je vous l'accorde, dit Jane sur le même ton d'excuse.

Un silence s'installa et il en profita pour observer Lisbon, qui jetait des coups d'œil furtifs vers son téléphone portable.

- Si vous devez passer un appel, je peux sortir, lui dit-il.

Lisbon releva la tête, surprise.

- Je… Non, je n'ai pas d'appel à passer.

- Vous en attendez un alors. Vous avez une petite ride d'inquiétude juste là, déclara le consultant en désignant le milieu de son front. C'est si important ?

Lisbon détourna le regard et se remit debout, comme pour chasser le sujet de conversation.

- En quelque sorte. Je vous fais un rapide point sur l'enquête ?

- Ce serait bien, oui, répondit Jane en s'asseyant sur une chaise. Je sais que vous êtes tous allés au théâtre ce matin, j'y suis allé aussi mais pas très longtemps.

- Qu'est-ce que vous êtes allé faire là-bas ? lui demanda Lisbon, la voix emplie de surprise.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on s'est disputé que je ne continue pas mon travail, répliqua Jane. J'ai autant envie que vous d'innocenter Hightower, croyez-moi.

Lisbon haussa un sourcil, peu convaincue.

- Je sais que ça ne s'est pas vu hier, mais je préfère qu'elle soit innocente. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je l'éliminerais tout de suite de la liste des suspects, mais c'est vous la boss alors…

- Exactement, répondit Lisbon, en se disant toutefois que si elle voulait agir comme un très bon flic, elle devrait peut-être suivre le conseil de Jane.

- Passons, proposa Jane. Alors, qu'avez-vous appris de nouveau ce matin ?

- Eh bien… Rigsby et moi avons discutés avec les Kane et quelques autres membres de la troupe. Et Cho et Van Pelt se sont occupés de Judith et de l'autre moitié de la troupe. Les Kane restent sur leur position, d'après eux…

- Attendez, la coupa Jane en faisant son premier sourire de la journée. Vous n'avez rien de neuf en fait ?

- Pas vraiment, consentit la jeune femme. Et vous ?

- J'ai juste eu le temps de parler avec Victoire, la plus jeune.

- Et ça vous a prit toute la matinée ? répliqua Lisbon.

L'agacement de ne rien avoir trouvé de neuf entre le départ de Jane et son retour la rendait quelque peu agressive.

- J'avais une course à faire.

Lisbon haussa les sourcils.

- Une course à faire, hein ?

Jane glissa la main dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit sachet blanc.

- Vous vous souvenez du billet de dix dollars ?

- Oui, répondit-elle d'un air soupçonneux.

- Je vous ai dit que je vous achèterais un cadeau avec, alors voilà.

Le consultant posa le sachet plastique devant Lisbon et celle-ci posa sur l'objet un regard plein de doutes. Elle approcha sa main et écarta les côtés du sachet, découvrant à l'intérieur une petite boite en carton. Elle regarda Jane de travers mais sortit tout de même la boite sous son regard amusé. Elle l'ouvrit et en sortit une paire de bottines… pour Barbie.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je voulais vous racheter des chaussures mais hey…

Il haussa les épaules en souriant.

- …je n'avais que dix dollars.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Lisbon.

- Espèce de radin !

Jane sourit de plus belle, soulagé de voir que la tension entre eux avait totalement disparu et que ses taquineries étaient de nouveau les bienvenues.

- Elles sont belles quand même, dit finalement la jeune femme en les posant dans le coin de son bureau.

- C'est presque les mêmes que les vôtres.

- Ouais.

- Sauf que celles-ci sont propres.

Pour toute réponse, il se prit le sachet en plastique qui contenait auparavant les bottines en plein visage.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

L'équipe était installée autour d'une petite table en bois dans un restaurant sans aucune étoile, mais où l'ambiance était extrêmement conviviale. Une odeur de viande fumée flottait dans l'air et la serveuse venait juste de déposer les desserts sur leur table.

- Donc Hightower n'a toujours pas trouvé le moyen de prouver son innocence, répéta Rigsby pour la deuxième fois.

- C'est notre boulot, Rigsby, déclara Cho, fatigué d'entendre son collègue ruminer.

- Mais que fait Grace ? demanda Jane. Ça fait plus de dix minutes qu'elle est partie aux toilettes.

Sa petite cuillère plantée dans sa boule de glace vanille, Lisbon semblait dans un autre monde. Jane la contempla plus d'une minute puis il tapota sa main avec ses doigts. La jeune femme releva les yeux vers lui.

- Lisbon, ça va ?

Elle entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais elle ne semblait pas connaître la réponse à cette question.

- C'est vrai, que fait Van Pelt ? demanda-t-elle alors pour changer de sujet.

Jane plongea son regard dans le sien et elle vit de l'inquiétude dans ses yeux bleus. Elle soutint son regard quelques secondes puis une chevelure rousse attira son attention.

- La voilà.

- Patron, je viens d'avoir le jeune Luc au téléphone, celui que Cho et moi avons interrogé. Il m'a dit qu'il avait entendu une dispute à propos d'une grosse somme d'argent entre les Kane quelque temps après notre départ.

- Alors ce serrait une stupide histoire de fric ? demanda Rigsby après avoir avalé la dernière bouchée de sa tarte aux abricots.

- Les Kane semblaient sûrs d'eux lorsqu'ils nous parlaient de leur dîner en amoureux pour l'anniversaire de leur rencontre, remarqua Cho. Mais bon, ce sont des acteurs.

- Attendez, dit soudain Jane comme s'il venait de se réveiller. Les Kane fêtaient l'anniversaire de leur rencontre ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'ils nous ont dit, répondit Lisbon.

Un grand sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jane.

- Ils mentent !

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai parlé avec Victoire, leur nièce, et elle m'a dit qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés à la plage. Juste après, elle m'a dit, je cite : « C'est en ce jour de mi-aout qu'elle a décidé qu'elle apprendrait à nager. »

- Mi-août ?

- Mi-août, confirma-t-il.

- On est en avril, déclara alors Van Pelt.

- Ils mentent, conclut Lisbon.

- Bravo, Lisbon, quel sens de la déduction ! Vous devriez vous engager dans la police, vous feriez un carton.

Jane vit la jeune femme se lever avec un sourire timide et ordonner à tout le monde de la suivre chez les Kane. Comme Cho, Rigsby et Van Pelt sortaient du restaurant en premier, il retint sa supérieure par le bras.

- Lisbon, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

La porte se referma, les laissant dans le hall du restaurant La jeune femme fronça les sourcils et esquissa un sourire.

- Rien, tout va bien.

- Arrêtez, vous savez très bien que vous êtes médiocre quand il s'agit de mentir.

Son sourire disparut et elle glissa ses mains dans ses poches en regardant au dehors.

- Ce n'est pas le moment de discuter, on a une nouvelle piste.

- On a une nouvelle piste et je n'ai pas vu une seule étincelle dans vos yeux, lui dit alors Jane en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je vous expliquerai plus tard, déclara Lisbon pour couper court à la discussion. Ce n'est rien.

Le consultant enleva sa main et haussa les épaules comme s'il était en train d'analyser sa dernière phrase.

- C'est vous la chef.

Il lui ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de passer devant, ce qu'elle fit en soupirant car au regard qu'il posait sur elle, elle su que ce n'était que de la poudre aux yeux et qu'il ne la lâcherait pas aussi facilement.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Dans la pièce d'interrogatoire, Rigsby n'avait rien obtenu de Christopher Kane, qui semblait penser que se murer dans le silence était le meilleur moyen de s'en sortir.

- J'ai tout mon temps, déclara Rigsby en croisant les bras et en s'appuyant sur sa chaise.

- Non, on n'a pas tout notre temps, se plaignit Lisbon de l'autre côté de la vitre teintée.

Elle sentit que Jane la dévisageait et cela l'énerva encore plus.

- Quoi ?

- Vous savez que Rigsby dit juste ça pour éveiller l'inquiétude chez Christopher Kane ?

- Oui, je sais…

- Vous réagissez bizarrement, il y a quelque chose qui cloche.

Lisbon soupira et sortit de la petite pièce pour aller voir ce qu'il se passait du côté de Cho.

Assise dans la salle d'interrogatoire, Maria Kane tapait son talon de chaussure sur le sol en attendant que Cho veuille bien la laisser partir.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit plus tôt, ne pas répondre aux questions que l'on vous pose attise notre curiosité et nous donne encore plus envie de vous garder dans nos locaux, madame Kane.

Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel et continua de mâchouiller son chewing-gum sans prêter attention à ce que lui disait Cho.

- Rien non plus de ce côté.

Jane commença à siffloter, l'air de rien.

- Vous avez une idée ? Si vous avez une idée, dites-le, parce que j'ai besoin que vous ayez une idée.

Il arrêta de siffler et fit à grand sourire à sa supérieure.

- Vous auriez un billet de dix dollars, patron ?

Lisbon grimaça en l'entendant l'appeler ainsi.

- Allez, Lisbon, vous avez bien ça quelque part…

Tout en gardant un air soupçonneux sur le visage, elle plongea sa main dans sa poche intérieure et en sortit deux billets de dix dollars.

- Un suffira, déclara Jane en s'emparant d'un billet. Merci. Au fait, vous m'autorisez à interrompre l'interrogatoire de Cho ?

Une nouvelle grimace apparut sur le visage de la jeune femme.

- Bon, d'accord, marmonna Jane. J'dirais que vous avez tout tenté pour me retenir…

Il sortit de la petite pièce et entra dans la salle d'à côté.

- Madame Kane, bonjour. J'ai trouvé ce billet dans le couloir, il me semble qu'il est tombé de votre poche.

La femme le regarda d'un air surpris mais elle referma quand même ses doigts autour du billet.

- Merci, déclara alors le consultant en retirant le billet des mains de Maria Kane. Maintenant, nous avons vos empruntes dessus et comme ce billet a été retrouvé sur les lieux du crime, on va pouvoir vous inculper.

Cho garda un visage impassible mais il jeta un œil vers la vitre teintée comme pour demander à Lisbon s'il devait le laisser faire. Seulement, il n'était même pas sûr que sa supérieure soit à côté.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'écria Maria Kane. Vous êtes de la police, vous n'avez pas le droit de faire ça !

- Oh vous savez, on fait un peu ce qu'on veut au fond, lui avoua Jane presque à voix basse.

- Parle pour toi, ronchonna Cho.

Jane lui jeta un regard amusé et lui fit un clin d'œil signifiant qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il contrôlait la situation.

- Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous acharnez sur moi ?

- Parce que votre mari a avoué que vous n'étiez pas à la maison le soir du meurtre et qu'il avait mentit pour vous protéger. Donc il y a de grandes chances pour que vous soyez l'assassin.

Maria Kane se leva, le visage rouge de colère et les mains tremblantes.

- C'est un menteur !

Jane eut un mouvement de recul et son sourire disparut.

- Je vous dis que votre mari vous accuse juste après vous avoir piégée avec le billet, et vous concluez tout de suite que votre mari est un menteur ? Pourquoi est-ce que ce ne serait pas moi qui aurait mentit ?

Lisbon vit la femme porter sa main à sa bouche et des larmes se déverser sur ses joues alors qu'elle reprenait sa place sur sa chaise. Elle su qu'elle allait capituler et parler avant même que Jane ne se tourne vers la vitre teintée pour lui lancer ce regard triomphant qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'un de ses plans insolites marchait.

- Pourquoi penser que votre mari vous a trahi ? poursuivit Cho.

- Parce que ! Parce qu'il l'a déjà fait ! Je le sais !

- Il vous a trompé, n'est-ce pas ? demanda alors Jane en reprenant un visage sérieux. Il vous a trompé et vous vouliez vous venger, alors vous avez fait en sorte qu'il puisse être accusé du meurtre d'Evan O'Neil.

Il savait très bien que ça n'avait aucun sens mais il avait toujours prôné l'efficacité du dicton « prêcher le faux pour avoir le vrai ».

- Mais non…

Maria Kane saisit le verre d'eau qui était devant elle et en bu deux gorgées.

- Je ne sais pas où il était le soir du meurtre. Je ne sais pas.

- Mais vous avez un doute.

Jane n'attendit pas la réponse de Maria Kane et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre dans la salle d'interrogatoire où se trouvait son mari. Paniquée à l'idée de perdre les meilleurs moments, Lisbon se précipita derrière la vitre teintée de l'autre pièce.

- Monsieur Kane, vous êtes libre.

Elle cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer en entendant les paroles de Jane et elle entra à son tour dans la salle d'interrogatoire, où Rigsby regardait le consultant d'un œil intrigué.

- Je suis libre ?

- Votre femme a tout avoué. Elle nous a expliqué que vous la protégiez en prétendant qu'elle était avec vous le soir du meurtre mais nous savons maintenant que c'est faux.

- Non, attendez, elle n'a rien fait ! Elle était chez nous ! Elle était à la maison et je peux le prouver, je l'ai appelée sur le fixe à l'heure où le meurtre a été commis.

- Votre anniversaire de rencontre, c'était bidon, déclara Lisbon. Alors maintenant, vous allez nous expliquer dans les détails de ce qu'il s'est passé.

- En prenant en compte le fait que l'on ait trouvé ce billet à côté du cadavre, ajouta Jane en posant l'objet sur la table, et qu'il y a vos empruntes dessus.

- Vous n'avez pas mes empruntes pour comparer, répliqua Christopher Kane.

Au même instant, Van Pelt entra dans la pièce, une feuille à la main.

- On a les résultats, tiens, dit-elle à Jane d'un ton légèrement hésitant en lui tendant le papier.

- Merci, Grace. Si, monsieur Kane, on a récupéré vos empruntes sur le stylo qu'on vous a prêté pour remplir le formulaire tout à l'heure et les résultats viennent d'arriver ! Ce sont bien les mêmes que celles qui se trouvent sur ce billet

Christopher Kane sembla réfléchir à toute vitesse à une solution, une erreur dans les données, puis il poussa un profond soupir de désespoir.

- Ça peut très bien être un billet que j'ai donné à O'Neil un autre jour.

- Tiens, remarqua Rigsby. Ce n'est plus Evan, mais O'Neil, maintenant ? L'amitié s'est-elle dissipée ?

Jane s'approcha du suspect et plongea son regard dans le sien. Il aperçut des gouttes de sueur sur le côté de son visage.

- Il allait vous dénoncer à votre femme et vous vouliez le payer pour qu'il se taise.

- Seulement, il n'en avait rien à faire de votre argent parce qu'il en avait suffisamment, poursuivit Lisbon. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était la justice pour votre femme. Alors pour être sûr qu'il se taise, vous l'avez tué.

- C'était un accident ! Je n'avais pas vu la croix, c'était un accident !

Lisbon, Rigsby et Jane se regardèrent, les yeux remplis de soulagement.

- Allez lui dire, ça lui fera plaisir, déclara Lisbon au consultant.

Jane haussa les épaules mais Lisbon lui indiqua la porte pour le forcer à sortir.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

Le consultant frappa à la porte du bureau d'Hightower avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

- Entrez ! Ah, Patrick…

- Madeleine.

- Vous venez m'arrêter ?

Il mit ses mains dans ses poches et déclara d'un ton enthousiaste :

- Vous êtes innocentée.

Il pu lire la surprise sur le visage de sa supérieure.

- Comment ?

- Vous êtes innocentée, répéta-t-il.

- Non, je veux dire, comment avez-vous fait pour m'innocenter ?

- Eh bien, on a trouvé le vrai coupable. Rien de tel, n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant une petite minute, Hightower sembla de nouveau respirer convenablement et la première chose à laquelle elle pensa fut qu'elle se prendrait bien quelques jours pour aller voir ce magnifique château qui était désormais le sien.

- Merci d'être venu me prévenir. Même si j'imagine que c'est Lisbon qui vous envoie…

- C'est elle, oui. Madeleine, le boulot de Lisbon est de soupçonner tout les gens avant de les innocenter et comme vous étiez impliquée, elle a voulu procéder à l'envers.

- Ce qui n'était pas très professionnel, je vous le concède. Mais vous n'étiez peut-être pas obligé de me parler comme vous l'avez fait.

Jane fronça les sourcils, comme s'il était surpris par cette remarque.

- Oui, mais c'est ma technique. Si vous ne vouliez pas que je vous parle comme je parle aux suspects, il fallait m'éjecter de l'enquête dès le début. L'équipe aurait su se débrouiller sans moi.

- Mais ça aurait pris plus de temps, c'est ce que vous essayez de me faire comprendre, conclut Hightower en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Jane esquissa un sourire et se dirigea vers la sortie. Puis il changea d'avis et se retourna.

- Je vous aime bien et j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à vous parler ainsi.

- Je sais.

Le sourire de Jane s'agrandit.

- Alors si vous le savez, c'est bien. Appelez-moi la prochaine fois que vous êtes soupçonnée.

- Je n'y manquerai pas…


	4. Chapter 4

Certains l'ont deviné, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire un chapitre 'jisbon'. A force, vous me connaissez… ^^

Pour ceux qui ont beaucoup aimé l'enquête, j'espère que cette fin ne gâchera pas votre avis sur cette fic !

**Merci** de m'avoir suivie jusqu'ici, et _bonne lecture_ pour ce dernier chapitre.

Avec moins d'action et plus de sentiments. (Sentiments en tout genre, c'est-à-dire que certains pourraient avoir besoin de mouchoirs, «_ juste au cas où, __l'éventualité que peut-être accessoirement __maybe__… _» (cf :_ Trop bon, etc_ de Ricky2freime) Mais moi-même je n'ai pas versé de larmes en écrivant donc ça devrait aller…)

Et bien sûr, bonne fête à tous !

**Chapitre 4**

Entourée de Cho et Jane, et un café et un dossier dans les mains, Lisbon marchait en direction de la pièce des bureaux.

- Cinq mille dollars pour cacher à sa femme qu'on la trompe alors que la femme en question le sait déjà, c'est cher payé, déclara-t-elle.

- Quatre mille dollars neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix exactement car notre chez Christopher Kane avait perdu un billet de dix dans l'action, précisa Jane.

- O'Neil aurait mieux fait de prendre le fric et de le rendre à Maria Kane en lui disant la vérité, il y aurait gagné la vie, remarqua Cho d'un air blasé.

- Vous imaginez quand même que la femme prétend être complice de son époux pour partager sa peine, alors qu'il l'a trompé plusieurs fois, dit Lisbon avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

- C'est l'amour… Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

Cho eut un sourire en coin et Lisbon fronça les sourcils en regardant Jane.

- Je ne partagerais pas des années de prison par amour pour quelqu'un qui m'a trahi, dit-elle alors.

- Vous dites ça parce que vous n'êtes pas amoureuse mais si vous étiez en face d'un homme que vous aimez réellement du fond du cœur, vous seriez peut-être capable de lui pardonner.

- Non.

- Vous n'en savez rien, Lisbon.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel mais elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de se chamailler avec Jane ce soir. Elle posa le dossier sur un bureau et chercha Rigsby et Van Pelt du regard.

- Ils sont partis chercher les pizzas, lui dit Cho

- Elle le sait, répliqua Jane en souriant. Ce qu'elle se demande, c'est pourquoi ils mettent tous ce temps…

Lisbon ne releva pas, se contentant de s'asseoir sur une chaise pour respirer deux minutes. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de courir après les preuves et la paperasse depuis que le criminel avait avoué et elle se sentait le poids de la fatigue se faire lourd sur ses épaules. Elle pensa à Hightower qui venait de lui dire qu'elle prendrait peut-être bientôt quelques jours pour aller voir le château dont elle avait hérité et elle s'imagina un instant à sa place, visitant l'Ecosse en toute tranquillité. Puis elle pensa à Evan O'Neil.

- Vous saviez que la troupe de théâtre s'est rebaptisée la « troupe O'Neil » ? dit-elle tout à coup. Aucun des membres ne savait que cet homme était riche, c'est étrange…

- Ce n'est pas étrange, c'est juste un homme qui n'avait pas envie qu'on se fasse d'a priori sur lui avant de le connaître, expliqua Jane, sûr de lui.

- Hightower a demandé à ce que son corps soit rapatrié en Ecosse et qu'on l'enterre auprès de son père, annonça Cho.

- La mère d'O'Neil est d'accord ?

- Apparemment, c'est le dernier de ses soucis.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur les visages de Cho et Lisbon.

- Vous en faites pas… Madeleine va lui organiser un bel enterrement, tenta Jane.

Les trois coéquipiers furent interrompus par l'entrée de Rigsby et Van Pelt, les bras chargés de pizzas. Ils ouvrirent les cartons sur la table et une odeur agréable se répandit dans la pièce, attisant l'appétit de presque tout le monde.

- Je propose qu'on essaie le steak-frites de fin d'enquête la prochaine fois, déclara Rigsby en mordant dans sa part de pizza.

- Moi je verrais bien des hot-dogs de fin d'enquête, proposa Cho.

- Hot-dogs, ça me plairait bien aussi, confirma Lisbon.

Van Pelt termina sa part de pizza et en reprit une autre, l'air concentrée.

- Et pourquoi pas… un bowling de fin d'enquête ?

- Dans ce cas, s'exclama Jane, je veux mon ciné de fin d'enquête !

Il regarda Lisbon et s'attendit à la voir sourire ou lever les yeux au ciel ou même lui envoyer une pique, mais elle contemplait juste sa part de pizza qu'elle n'avait toujours pas entamée. Il se leva du canapé et marcha vers elle de façon naturelle pour ne pas attirer l'attention des autres membres de l'équipe qui réfléchissaient à un éventuel théâtre de fin d'enquête.

- Ce sont les champignons qui vous dérangent ? demanda-t-il à Lisbon.

- Non, non, c'est très bon, répondit celle-ci en prenant un morceau de pizza.

Jane observa un instant les trois agents discuter et rire ensemble, puis il reporta son attention sur sa supérieure.

- Je vais dans le grenier, lui murmura-t-il. Si à tout hasard vous avez envie de parler…

Puis il fit un signe de la main à ses collègues.

- Bon, j'me sauve, j'ai décidé d'aller voir la pièce de théâtre de la troupe, il la joue ce soir.

- Mais t'as rien mangé, lui dit Van Pelt.

Il prit un part de pizza dans un des cartons.

- Pour la route ! A demain, bonne soirée !

- Bonne soirée, Jane !

- Salut.

- Amuse-toi bien, dit Rigsby.

Il leur fit un sourire, récupéra ses affaires et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Lisbon esquissa tout de même un sourire en voyant à quel point les gens pouvaient être naïfs. Les trois membres de son équipe, policiers depuis un certain temps, n'avaient vu que du feu au mensonge pourtant si peu crédible du consultant. Elle jeta le reste de sa pizza en toute discrétion et alla chercher ses affaires dans son bureau, puis elle revint vers son équipe.

- Je vais y aller aussi, je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Prenez une part pour la route, patron.

- C'est gentil mais je n'ai pas très faim. Passez une bonne soirée et reposez-vous bien.

- Vous aussi.

- Bonne soirée, patron

- Bonne soirée.

Elle sortit de la pièce et marcha vers l'ascenseur, puis lorsqu'elle fut sûre qu'on ne la voyait plus, elle s'engagea dans le couloir et se dirigea vers les escaliers menant au grenier. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle avait tout son temps pour se décider. Etait-ce une bonne idée de parler à Jane ? Le fait était qu'elle n'en pouvait plus de garder cela pour elle. Pendant qu'elle se posait la question, elle monta machinalement deux marches. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle en conclut qu'elle avait déjà prit sa décision avant même de commencer à réfléchir et elle parcourut les dernières marches qui la séparait du grenier. Poussant la porte, elle découvrit Jane assis sur sa chaise en bois, sa part de pizza posée sur la table derrière lui.

- Vous êtes triste, lui dit-il avant même de lever les yeux vers elle.

La jeune femme soupira et laissa tomber son sac sur le sol.

- Ce qui fait que je suis triste aussi.

Elle eut un sourire de reconnaissance et pensa que rien que cette phrase valait la peine d'être venue.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Le temps de préparation était terminé, il fallait maintenant parler.

- J'attends un appel de l'hôpital qui n'arrive pas. Hier soir…

Le reste de la phrase ne vint pas, comme si elle en avait déjà dit énormément, comme si elle s'était déjà trop livrée. Comme elle n'ajoutait rien, Jane se leva et vint vers elle.

- Quoi 'hier soir ?'

- Mon frère subissait une opération à l'épaule mais rien de grave, dit-elle en regardant ailleurs et en chassant l'air comme si ça n'avait pas d'importance.

- Mais ? Insista le consultant.

- Mais il a eu une anesthésie générale et… ce qu'il y a c'est que… il aurait du se réveiller dans la nuit et il ne l'était toujours pas ce matin. Les médecins disent qu'il est dans le coma et que les vingt-quatre premières heures…

- … sont les plus importantes, compléta Jane.

- Il est dix-neuf heures passé.

Contrairement aux précédentes phrases, la jeune femme avait lancé celle-ci sans aucune hésitation. C'était cette information qui lui semblait capitale et qui lui nouait l'estomac.

- Peut-être que l'hôpital a oublié de vous rappeler.

Elle eut un sourire triste.

- Je les agace toutes les demi-heures…

- Oh…

- Ce que j'aimerais, déclara-t-elle d'une voix fatiguée, c'est qu'on me dise que tout va bien se passer. Comme quand on est tout petit, vous savez…

Jane acquiesça pour montrer qu'il comprenait ce qu'elle ressentait, mais il n'osa rien ajouter de peur qu'elle arrête de confier ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur.

- Mais vous êtes plutôt du genre à dire 'l'espoir diminue d'heure en heure' ou quelque chose comme ça, ajouta Lisbon en plongeant finalement son regard dans le sien. Un truc qui aurait plutôt tendance à me faire pleurer… au lieu de… me rassurer. S'il est possible de me rassurer…

Elle sembla plonger soudainement dans une réflexion profonde, fixant le plancher comme si elle essayait d'y lire quelque chose. Le silence régna pendant une vingtaine de secondes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle prenne une grande inspiration et relève la tête.

- En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je vous raconte tout ça…

Elle balaya l'air d'un geste de la main et comme Jane ne disait rien, elle tourna les talons pour rentrer chez elle. Alors qu'elle passait la porte, elle entendit le plancher grincer et sentit que le consultant lui attrapait la main dans un dernier espoir pour la retenir. Elle se retourna, le visage surprit.

- Ça va aller, lui dit Jane.

La phrase eut pour effet de nouer la gorge de Lisbon encore plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà et elle tenta de contenir ses larmes.

- Vous dites ça pour me faire plaisir…

- C'est vrai... Ça marche ?

Le consultant lui fit un sourire léger, histoire de tester s'il pouvait plaisanter pour la détendre ou si elle était trop inquiète pour cela. Silencieuse, la jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans les siens et fit non de la tête avant de détourner son regard de plus en plus humide.

- J'aurai essayé.

- Oui, c'est gentil, murmura-t-elle en retirant sa main de celle de Jane.

- Venez, je vous ramène.

- Pourquoi ?

Le consultant éteignit la lumière du grenier et sortit avec elle avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Mais… votre part de pizza ?

- Je la garde pour mon petit déj', répondit-il. En route.

Lisbon ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait la ramener parce qu'elle se sentait tout à fait capable de conduire, mais la façon dont il l'avait dit laissait sous-entendre qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle ne dit rien et le suivit jusqu'à sa voiture, dans laquelle elle entra lorsque Jane lui ouvrit la porte. Une fois qu'il fut lui aussi installé, il démarra la voiture et elle profita du fait qu'elle ne conduisait pas pour fermer les yeux.

Jane avait prit le chemin de chez Lisbon mais au denier moment, il changea d'avis. Lorsqu'il fut arrêté à un feu rouge, il glissa sa main dans la poche de la jeune femme et en ressortit son téléphone portable. Puis il sa gara à la prochaine station-service. Comme Lisbon entrouvrait les yeux, il la rassura :

- Je fais le plein, dormez, murmura-t-il.

Il sourit en la voyant refermer les yeux la seconde suivante, puis il sortit de la voiture et appela le dernier numéro qu'elle avait composé.

- Hôpital les Lys Bleus, bonsoir.

Il enregistra 'les Lys Bleus', il savait où se trouvait cet hôpital.

- Désolé, je me suis trompé de numéro, au revoir.

Il raccrocha et remonta dans la voiture, puis il prit la direction de l'hôpital.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Lisbon entendit son nom mais elle était trop épuisée pour ouvrir les yeux. Elle sentit alors une main sur sa joue.

- On est arrivé ? marmonna-t-elle.

- En quelque sorte. Je vous ai emmené voir votre frère, Lisbon.

Les mots « votre frère » mirent un certain temps avant d'avoir un sens dans son esprit et la phrase entière ne semblait pas vouloir prendre plus de sens.

- Vous… quoi ?

- Nous sommes à l'hôpital 'les Lys Bleus'. Venez, on va voir votre frère.

Elle se sentait soudain tout à fait réveillée et son cerveau fonctionnait à sa vitesse normale.

- Mais il est dans le coma.

- Je sais. Vous venez ou pas ? demanda Jane en sortant de la voiture.

La jeune femme hésitait encore mais elle sortit quand même du véhicule.

- Vous n'êtes pas du genre à trouver utile d'aller voir quelqu'un qui est dans le coma, Jane.

Comme le consultant entrait dans l'hôpital, elle le suivit en resserrant son manteau autour de ses épaules. S'il y avait un endroit qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était bien les hôpitaux. Jane s'approcha de l'accueil et avec un grand sourire, il demanda à la femme qui se trouvait derrière le bureau où se trouvait la chambre de monsieur Lisbon.

- Les visites se terminent dans trois minutes, je suis désolée, il va falloir repasser demain.

- C'était sûr, Jane. Allez, venez, on s'en va, déclara Lisbon, un peu contrariée et de plus en plus fatiguée.

- Ecoutez, insista Jane, cette jeune femme voudrait voir son frère, elle prend l'avion pour Munich dans une heure et demi et c'est le seul moment où elle pouvait passer lui rendre visite. On fera vite, s'il vous plait.

« Munich ? » Lisbon leva les yeux au ciel d'un air dépité.

Mais dix minutes et quelques belles paroles plus tard, elle et Jane étaient dans l'ascenseur qui les conduisait au troisième étage. L'odeur de l'hôpital planait tout autour d'eux et le silence qui y régnait était désagréable, presque angoissant.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi vous m'avez amenée ici…, soupira Lisbon, anxieuse à l'idée de voir son frère qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années.

- Parce que si ça finit mal, répondit Jane d'une voix triste, je ne veux pas que vous vous disiez « j'aurais du y aller ».

Un frisson traversa le dos de la jeune femme suite à la franchise du consultant et elle resserra un peu plus son manteau autour d'elle. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et ils avancèrent dans les couloirs en cherchant le bon numéro de porte. Lisbon sentit son estomac se contracter lorsqu'elle aperçut de l'agitation tout au bout du couloir, et plus elle avançait, plus elle avait le sentiment que le numéro de porte qu'elle cherchait était là-bas, tout près du chaos. Elle sentit la main de Jane se poser sur son épaule comme si lui aussi ressentait la même chose, et lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment près, elle comprit. Son cœur s'accéléra, ses pas aussi, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se mette à courir vers les deux infirmières qui sortaient de la chambre, le visage sombre. Quand une des deux femmes l'aperçut, elle se dirigea vers Lisbon avant qu'elle n'ait le temps d'atteindre la porte.

- Je suis désolée, madame, nous avons fait notre possible, déclara l'infirmière. Son cœur s'est arrêté et nous n'avons pas réussi à le faire redémarrer...

Lisbon eut l'impression de perdre l'ouïe et la vue d'un seul coup, et l'air qui était tout autour d'elle devint irrespirable. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle-même et elle du se plier en deux à cause de la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine. Douleur abominable, sensation insupportable. Elle sentit d'autres bras passer autour d'elle et comme ses jambes étaient trop faibles, elle s'appuya contre le torse de la personne qui était derrière elle.

Jane soutenait Lisbon comme il le pouvait mais ses jambes tremblaient autant que les siennes et il du se baisser lorsqu'elle voulu se mettre accroupi. Il suivit son geste et la calla contre lui parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire. Sur le sol glacé de ce couloir sinistre, il essaya de serrer la jeune femme du plus fort qu'il pu tout en se battant pour chasser les images de sa femme et de sa fille ensanglantées qui s'imposaient dans son esprit. Quelques infirmières demandèrent de l'aide, de l'eau, du sucre, des choses d'une inutilité incomparable. Il aperçut alors un médecin qui sortait de la chambre et s'épongeait le front avec une serviette. Il entendit vaguement un juron sortir de la bouche du docteur puis sous les regards inquiets des infirmières, il posa ses yeux sur Lisbon et Jane, cloués au sol sous le poids du malheur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Jane essaya de se concentrer sur la réponse d' l'infirmière.

- Je viens d'annoncer à la femme de monsieur Carvis que nous avions fait notre possible mais que…

- Idiote ! s'écria alors le médecin. Ce n'est pas madame Carvis !

Il se précipita vers Lisbon et s'accroupi devant elle en posan sa main sur son front, par réflexe professionnel.

- Madame, vous m'entendez ? demanda-t-il. Qui êtes-vous ? Etes-vous famille avec monsieur Lisbon ?

- C'est sa sœur, répondit Jane qui tentait de remettre de l'ordre dans ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du médecin. Un sourire rassurant et plein d'espoir.

- Monsieur Lisbon vient de se réveiller, madame, tout va bien, dit-il en ôtant les cheveux du visage de Lisbon.

- Lisbon ? Appela Jane pour lui venir en aide. Hey, Lisbon, votre frère va bien. Teresa ?

La jeune femme sembla revenir à elle, comme si elle aussi sortait d'un coma profond. Jane sentit que sa cage thoracique se soulevait à nouveau de façon normale et régulière et il approcha sa bouche près de son oreille, murmurant les paroles qu'il lui avait dites dans le grenier et qui étaient maintenant plus que vraies.

- Ça va aller, Lisbon. Ça va aller.

Il l'aida à se remettre debout mais la maintint quand même.

- Ça va aller, maintenant.

Le médecin se tourna vers Jane et voyant qu'il semblait plus clair d'esprit, il s'adressa à lui.

- Monsieur Lisbon s'est réveillé lorsque nous étions en train d'essayer de réanimer monsieur Carvis, d'où le quiproquo, j'en suis absolument navré, s'excusa-t-il. Ses constantes sont stables et il est réveillé, vous pouvez aller le voir mais ne restez pas trop tard, il doit se reposer. Je dois m'en aller, le devoir m'appelle.

- D'accord, répondit Jane.

Un brancard recouvert d'un drap blanc fut sortit de la chambre et le couloir se vida en moins d'une minute, laissant Jane et Lisbon seuls dans le silence de l'hôpital.

- J'ai mal au cœur, Jane…

Le consultant se sentit tellement soulagé en entendant de nouveau la voix de Lisbon qu'il eut un rire discret.

- C'est la peine qui s'en va, lui dit-il. Vous pouvez aller voir votre frère, je vous attends ici.

Voyant qu'elle tenait debout toute seule, il s'éloigna d'elle et s'assit sur une chaise placée contre le mur. Lisbon resta quelques secondes le regard dans le vide, avant de prendre une grande bouffée d'air et d'entrer dans la chambre.

Jane se repassa chaque évènement de la soirée et il se demanda un instant si amener Lisbon ici avait été une bonne idée, sachant que son frère aurait très bien pu mourir devant ses yeux. L'impulsivité de son choix n'était pas forcément la bienvenue mais maintenant que son cœur se calmait, les regrets qu'il avait éprouvé quelques minutes plus tôt s'apaisaient. Soulagé, il appuya sa tête contre le mur et ferma les yeux pour ne plus avoir à supporter les lumières agressives des néons du couloir.

Se sentant observé, il ouvrit les yeux.

- Lisbon ? Vous êtes déjà sortie ?

- Ça fait plus de vingt minutes que je discute avec mon frère, vous avez du vous assoupir, déclara Lisbon, dont les yeux étaient un peu rougis.

Son sourire, au contraire, était franc.

- Il veut vous voir.

- Qui ?

- Le pape.

- Oh, votre frère ?

- Oui, qui d'autre ?

Toujours assis sur sa chaise, Jane haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire.

- Il ne devrait pas plutôt se reposer ?

- Vous avez peur qu'il vous dispute pour tout ce que vous me faites subir ou vous avez peur qu'il vous remercie de m'avoir amenée ici ?

Son sourire s'agrandit.

- Eh bien, on dirait que vous avez retrouvé toutes vos forces…

- Allez-y, ça ne devrait pas être long.

Il consentit à se lever et marcha vers la chambre tout en observant Lisbon du coin de l'œil. Elle s'assit sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter au moment où il entrait dans la pièce.

- Bonsoir. Vous êtes Patrick Jane ?

Jane referma la porte derrière lui.

- Et vous êtes un Lisbon, mais je ne sais pas lequel.

- James.

- Bonsoir, James. Comment vous sentez-vous ?

- Comme un ressuscité, tout va bien.

- On peut même dire que vous avez ressuscité deux fois, dit Jane en souriant.

- Alors c'est de vous que vient l'humour de ma sœur ! Elle m'a fait la même blague tout à l'heure et j'avoue que venant d'elle, ça m'a un peu surpris.

Sans savoir pourquoi, Jane ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise, mais il s'approcha quand même du lit de James et posa ses mains sur la barre métallique.

- Vous vouliez me voir ?

- Je voulais juste avoir un visage à mettre sur un nom.

Lorsque James sourit, il reconnut immédiatement le sourire de Lisbon.

- Vous êtes proche de ma sœur ?

- Vous posez beaucoup de questions pour quelqu'un qui vient de sortir du coma, remarqua le consultant. Oui, enfin, je travaille tous les jours avec elle.

- Mais… en dehors du travail ?

- J'imagine qu'on peut dire qu'on est ami.

- D'accord.

- Pourquoi ces questions ?

- Parce que lorsque ma sœur m'a expliqué comment elle était arrivée ici, elle m'a un peu parlé de vous, expliqua James. Et je croyais qu'il y avait autre chose entre vous deux et qu'elle essayait de me le cacher. Mais apparemment, je me suis trompé. Vous voulez bien m'aider à me resservir un verre d'eau ? J'ai l'impression de ne pas avoir bu depuis des jours…

- Ce qui n'est pas loin d'être le cas, déclara Jane en versant de l'eau dans un verre.

La discussion ne dura guère plus longtemps et il réussit à éviter les remerciements qu'il détestait tant, puis il salua James avant de lui souhaiter un bon rétablissement. Lisbon retourna voir son frère une dernière fois et lui promit de revenir dès qu'elle le pourrait.

-ooo-ooo-ooo-

- Vous êtes arrivée, mademoiselle.

Lisbon avait les yeux rivés à l'extérieur de la voiture et elle regardait sa maison dont elle n'avait pas ouvert les volets de toute la journée. Elle se retourna vers Jane.

- Je ne vous dis pas merci parce que je sais que vous détestez ça mais…

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Mais merci quand même, devina Jane.

Il vit un sourire apparaître sur les lèvres de la jeune femme.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce qu'il voulait, James ?

Il fit une moue pensive puis répondit :

- Il voulait… éliminer tout soupçon.

A son tour, Lisbon esquissa un sourire.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire dans notre langue ?

- Je ne sais pas ce que vous lui avez dit mais vos propos ont fait naître le doute dans son esprit, et il pensait qu'il y avait plus que de l'amitié entre nous.

Les lèvres de Lisbon s'entrouvrirent sous le coup de la surprise et elle rougit en essayant de se remémorer ses paroles.

- Je… Je n'ai rien dit de… Je n'y suis pour rien…

- Ça ne peut venir que de vous ou de moi mais il a eu des doutes avant même de me rencontrer, répondit Jane en sortant de la voiture pour raccompagner Lisbon jusqu'à sa porte d'entrée. J'en déduis que ça ne vient pas de moi.

Lisbon était sortie de la voiture en même temps et elle marchait à côté de lui, faisant résonner ses talons sur les dalles de la petite allée.

- Je n'ai rien dit, je vous jure !

- Je ne prétends pas que vous ayez dit quoi que ce soit. Parler n'est pas nécessaire pour exprimer quelque chose, les expressions du visage et les gestes le font tout aussi bien.

- Attendez, j'ai du mal de vous suivre… Vous prétendez que James a lu sur mon visage que nous étions… plus qu'ami, alors que nous ne le sommes même pas.

- Hum… C'est à peu près ça, oui.

- C'est insensé, conclut Lisbon en s'arrêtant devant sa porte.

Elle fouilla dans son sac à la recherche de ses clefs et malgré le fait qu'elle les ait senties, elle fit semblant de continuer à fouiller pour ne pas relever les yeux. Elle sentait sur elle le regard appuyé de Jane et elle n'osait pas croiser ses yeux bleus, de peur de ne plus pouvoir les quitter. Dans son sac à main, une main se joignit à la sienne et attrapa ses clefs en moins de deux secondes.

- Elles sont là, déclara Jane d'un air vainqueur en sortant le trousseau qu'il tendit à la jeune femme.

- Merci.

- Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce que j'ai répondu à votre frère lorsqu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il y avait entre nous ?

Lisbon se remémora les quelques secondes où elle était restée debout dans le couloir de l'hôpital avant d'entrer dans la chambre de son frère. Elle avait eu envie d'embrasser Jane. Réellement. Mais si elle y avait déjà pensé, elle n'en n'avait jamais eu vraiment envie et elle avait essayé de se convaincre que c'était l'effet de l'adrénaline et de toutes les émotions par lesquelles elle venait de passer.

- Alors ?

- Je ne suis pas sûre que la réponse me plaise.

- Pourquoi ? S'étonna le consultant. Vous pensez que je l'ai laissé dans le doute ?

- Vous en êtes bien capable.

Elle introduit la clef dans le verrou et la fit tourner deux fois.

- Vous prétendez que je lui ai volontairement fait croire que nous étions ensemble ?

- Ne dites pas ça sur un tel ton d'accusation ! S'indigna Lisbon. Vous venez de m'accuser de la même chose il y a une minute !

Elle entra dans son hall et enleva son blouson. A son tour, Jane passa le pas de la porte.

- Je ne vous ai pas encore autorisé à entrer chez moi, lui dit Lisbon toujours sur le même ton, en enlevant ses chaussures à talon qu'elle laissa traîner dans l'entrée.

Obéissant, Jane recula d'un pas pour se retrouver dehors. Il releva vers elle son visage sérieux mais lorsqu'il croisa son regard, il ne pu empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Elle le lui rendit.

- Mais vous pouvez entrer, lui dit-elle d'une voix redevenue calme.

Le consultant entra mais il ne s'arrêta pas dans l'entrée. Il marcha jusqu'à elle et prit sa main dans la sienne avant de s'approcher doucement et de déposer un baiser sur sa joue. Elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul et cette réaction l'encouragea à garder ses lèvres contre sa peau douce. Puis comme elle penchait la tête contre lui, il lui déposa deux autres baisers en se décalant petit à petit vers sa bouche, jusqu'à ce qu'il rencontre ses lèvres.

Le cœur de la jeune femme cognait dans sa poitrine, des papillons volaient dans son ventre et elle sentait la peau de son visage s'enflammer un peu plus chaque seconde. Elle ne mit pas plus d'une seconde pour répondre à son baiser. Seule sa main tenait la sienne et pourtant, elle avait l'impression qu'une tendresse infinie s'était déjà installée entre eux.

Elle eut tout à coup besoin d'air.

- Ce n'est pas bien, chuchota-t-elle, essoufflée. Ce n'est pas bien du tout.

- Vous avez raison… Mais parfois, les gestes expriment les choses mieux que les paroles.

Elle détestait ce genre de phrase. Le genre qui fait qu'on y croit dur comme fer et qu'un beau jour, on trouve enfin l'énorme erreur qui était pourtant juste sous notre nez. Mais à l'heure actuelle, elle n'y voyait aucune faute, c'était juste une vérité pure et dure sur les sentiments.

- Il faut que vous lâchiez ma main et que vous partiez, lui dit-elle.

- Pour ça, il faudrait que vous desserriez vos doigts autour des miens, Lisbon.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte que le rapport de force avait changé et qu'elle le cramponnait aussi fort. Peut-être que s'il se taisait, s'il arrêtait de parler jusqu'à la fin de ses jours, elle parviendrait à ne pas se laisser attendrir. Peut-être.

- Les gestes expriment les choses mieux que les paroles, répéta-t-elle.

- Si vous préférez que je parte, je partirai, si vous préférez que je reste, je resterai, déclara Jane d'un ton sincère.

Il sentit la main fraîche de Lisbon se resserrer encore plus autour de la sienne et ses muscles se détendirent. Il ne savait pas où cela allait les mener parce qu'il n'y voyait qu'une fin tragique, mais quoi qu'il en soit, Lisbon voulait qu'il reste. Si elle ne le disait pas, elle le lui faisait bien comprendre. Il l'embrassa de nouveau et lâcha sa main pour serrer la jeune femme contre lui. Il eut un frisson lorsqu'il sentit ses mains fraîches sur sa nuque mais il se concentra sur ses lèvres qui en demandaient toujours plus.

Lisbon su à l'instant où elle accentua la pression autour des doigts du consultant qu'elle le regretterait amèrement un jour ou l'autre. Mais pas maintenant, ni demain, ni dans les jours qui viendraient. Alors quitte à être atrocement déçue plus tard, elle profiterait de ce qu'elle pourrait avoir avant le drame, quelle que soit sa forme. L'image de l'affiche de théâtre lui revint en mémoire et elle sourit contre les lèvres de Jane. « Le plus important, c'est que je t'aime ». Ineptie totale. Le plus important, c'est ce qu'elle ressentait là, maintenant. Le plus important, c'était les preuves semées par-ci par-là, que l'être à qui l'on tient, tient aussi à nous. Les petites attentions comme une paire de bottines pour Barbies par exemple. Une preuve à dix dollars.

**FIN (définitive !)**


End file.
